Harry Potter and the Ethereal Icandescence
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: 16 years after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione sit down to discuss work in a small diner in Diagon Alley, when suddenly the Alley's Ward's fail. Next thing our Heroes know they are faced with having to live their lives over again. Powerful!Harry/Hermione. Manipulative!Dumbledore, probably Weasley Bashing.
1. A Day At The Alley

**Disclaimer – **The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing houses. The Films are owned by Warner Brother's Studios. I do not in writing this claim ownership over any properties associated with the works of J.K. Rowling. I am merely playing in her backyard while I get these ideas out of my head.

Please note that I am an American, and as such am not entirely familiar with the British version of the English Language. As such I am liable to make mistakes in regards to British Slang and Grammar, I hope you can all forgive me these mistakes?

* * *

**Author's Notes (A/N) – **I want to say right off the bat that I will be disregarding J.K. Rowling's default conversion rates for Galleon's to Pounds Sterling. This is because J.K. assumes that a galleon is equivalent to 4.93 Pounds Sterling, which is a tad bit low for several of the things that actually have prices in Galleons. There is no way the grand prize for a tournament where you had to among other things, fight Dragons, was only 4,930 Pounds (or 7,350 US Dollars), that isn't even hazard pay for fighting a full grown Nesting Dragon. This is why I am taking the opinion that the base price of 5 Knuts for a Newspaper in 1990 determines the value of the Wizarding Economy. A Newspaper in 1990 cost between 0.20 and 0.50 US Dollars. That means that a Knut would equal about 0.02 Pounds, a Sickle 0.58 Pounds, and a Galleon 9.86 Pounds, prices fluctuating depending on inflation.

* * *

It had been nearly a full 17 years since the Battle of Hogwarts concluded with a victory for the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. Thanks to the efforts of the renewed Ministry of Magic with Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt at the helm the Death Eaters had been completely routed. That isn't to say that there aren't elements of darkness still at large. The Werewolves still prowl, the Vampires still stalk, and the Giants still crash. But for the most part the world is at peace.

On this fine Saturday morning, Auror Harry Potter was making his way down Diagon Alley heading to the newly opened "Ystafell Fwyta yn y Lôn Lletraws" a rather fancy Welsh Diner. Upon entering the store and walking up to the concierge table Harry states "I believe you have a table for me under the name of 'Weasley?'"

To which the hostess responds "Oh yes! Lady Weasley is right this way, if you would follow us."

"Hello Hermione, how are you today?" Harry asked his bushy haired friend when he arrived at the table and was given a menu.

"Oh about the same as always, it always amazes me how I was able to go from a Muggle-born nobody into a proper Pureblood Lady in just a few years." Hermione harrumphed at the fact that she and Harry were sitting in the ritziest seats at the establishment.

"Yes, well you are technically family with Lord Potter-Black. So that by itself grants you some privileges." Harry groused.

"Oh I know, but still, half these people wouldn't have paid any attention to me a a decade or two ago. Now they are all lining up to pay homage or something. Anyways, I would appreciate it if you would give me your report." Hermione cut right down to business.

"Right, as was outlined earlier this month, we went to Wales primarily to investigate rumors of illegal manufacture of international portkeys. What we found however was the wholesale international shipping of dark artifacts on a scale I haven't seen at least since Voldemort's reign."

"Do you think that means that we have a new Dark Lord on the rise?" Hermione asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, but if we do, he's clever. The operation was almost completely off the radar. We only got as much as we did because someone within the operation snitched on them. If it weren't for that fact alone, we may not have even been able to get that much. These International Portkeys were using a new kind of magic that completely bypasses the National Boundary Wards. It's going to be a dickens to figure out a way to stop these." Harry explained.

"I assume you handed one over to the Unspeakables?"

"Yeah, right after I made it back to the Ministry my first stop was to the public administration office for the Department of Mysteries to drop one of these portkeys off. They said they would get working on new ward emplacements for the national boundries ASAP. But there is no telling how long that would take."

...

Right as Harry was finishing explaining this, a loud whining noise began to be heard from all corners of the Alley, and then Sirens started wailing as the Ward emplacements for the Alley started being assailed by a massive influx of energy.

"What the…" Harry said, immediately going for his wand. Hermione also grabbed her wand. The two of them cautiously made their way towards the exit of the restaurant that they were in, and that was when it happened, the Wards around the alley completely failed.

CRRRAAACKOOOOM!

Glasses shattered, and windows blew inward as the concussive force of the blast from the wards failing was unbelievable. Harry immediately grabbed Hermione and threw her to the ground with his body over her protectively.

Once the impact passed the real fun began, as people's wands began exploding one by one. Harry's Holly and Phoenix Feather wand shattered in a rather impressive explosion. And just as it did, Harry began having a seizure as magic began coursing through his body.

Hermione seeing what was happening with Harry, immediately went over to grab him and put him in a position so that he would not injure himself. But in doing so, whatever magic that was coursing through Harry, began coursing through her as well, and she too began having a seizure.

The two of them passed into unconsciousness as the world around them continued to dissolve further into chaos.

* * *

Harry awoke with a groan, and looked around at his situation. He was in a small cramped enclosed area that he didn't recall falling unconscious in. The last thing he could recall he was in a diner with Hermione...

***RAP***RAP***RAP***

"Get up! GET UP!" Petunia Dursley shouted through the door to wherever Harry now found himself. Groping around Harry was able to find a string that attached itself to a light, and was able to turn it on...

"Oh for crying out loud; what the bloody hell?" He was in his old cupboard, in his hand-me down clothes, and on the shelf were his old broken glasses. If this was a dream, it was a god awful one. If however, this was reality, he needed to figure out what the heck was going on and quick.

Slowly getting up, and reaching for the door to the cupboard, Harry suddenly heard what sounded like a stampede of Erumpent's running down the stairs above his cupboard, with one large thwack on the stair directly above the cupboard, followed by a "WAKE UP POTTER, WE'RE GOING TO THE ZOO!" from his cousin Dudley. This confirmed for Harry the date as being one June 23rd, 1991, Dudley's 11th birthday.

Upon exiting the cupboard, Harry made his way to the Kitchen and was directed by his Aunt Petunia to "Finish making the breakfast, and don't burn the bacon." which is exactly what Harry did.

* * *

Meanwhile in a small town house in Crawley England, Hermione Granger awoke in her room after apparently having fallen asleep for a nap. Which is odd, the last thing she remembered was checking on Harry who had fallen into a Seizure. After a quick look around the room, and a look in her bureau's mirror, Hermione had been able to determine that she appeared to be around eleven years old again. Fortunately it appeared that she had already made her trip to Diagon Alley as her wand was laying on her bedside table.

After grabbing her wand, Hermione went downstairs in search of a Newspaper. After determining the date, she now realized that it was entirely likely that some form of Time Travel was involved in whatever caused her to be in her current time period. She also knew that whatever it was that caused the Wards to fail in Diagon Alley back in the previous time line was so powerful that it could not be of earthly origin. With her mind made up, Hermione decided she needed to do some research into what could possibly have caused the phenomena that occurred sometime in the future.

Some hours later, Dan and Emma Granger arrived home to see their daughter waiting patiently on the living room couch, "Mum, Dad, do you think we can go to London tomorrow? I would like to pick up some research material for one of the subjects at Hogwarts, along with some mundane books on the same subject. PLEASE!" Hermione managed to sound desperate.

Dan chuckled and looked at his wife "Well I don't think that should be a problem, we usually have the Clinic closed on Mondays anyways."

with a smile Hermione allowed her parents to get ready for the evening and prepare dinner. Meanwhile she continued reading her textbooks reviewing on what she would need to know for the first term of Hogwarts. It's not like she hadn't mastered all of this information ages ago, but it never hurt anything to review every once in a while.

* * *

Harry was forced, yet again to accompany the Dursley's to the Surrey Zoo. It was never his idea of fun. But it gave Harry plenty of time to think about his predicament. He was fairly certain that he wasn't dreaming at this point. It had been far too long to be a dream. Unfortunately, since it was rapidly appearing that this was in fact reality, Harry was going to have to figure out what he was going to do, because that would mean that Voldemort was alive again. It would also mean that the Horcruxes needed to be found and destroyed again.

On the plus side of course it meant that Sirius, Remus, and Dora were still alive. But at the same time it also meant that Sirius was in Jail, and Remus had yet to meet Dora, or if he had, it was when she was a little girl and he was still in school or a young man. The other question is what happened to the old time line? And was he the only one here?

Harry was fairly certain that whatever sent him back in time, it had something to do with whatever caused the wards to fail in Diagon Alley. Unfortunately, unlike Hermione, Harry had absolutely no clue as to what could possibly have caused such a severe ward failure on the scale of Diagon Alley's wards. It had to be some sort of massive magical backlash. But the amount of energy required to create that kind of back lash, would have drained several Witches and Wizards dry.

At about this time Dudley was clamoring to go into the Reptile House. Harry for his part didn't really want to go there, for he feared that his parseltongue ability had returned with the travel back in time. Unfortunately Vernon grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and shoved him in the direction of the Animal House. Once inside Harry did his utmost best to act disinterested and to mind his tongue so that the Snakes had little or no reason to speak to him.

That said, most of the Snakes in the Reptile House did find Harry oddly interesting. Fortunately there was no accidental magic, and the Dursley's had no reason to take their wrath out on Harry today. It was a quiet sort of affair that saw the Dursley's and Harry back to Number 4 for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The next day, in Crawley, Hermione awoke, got dressed in some casual clothing, and grabbed her wand placing it in a day pack that would allow her easy access to the wand if she absolutely needed it. She went downstairs and had a nice quiet breakfast with her parents. After all that was taken care of the Grangers piled into their car for the hour or so long journey to London. Their first stop of the day was the Leaky Cauldron followed by a stop at Gringott's Bank.

Now normally Dan and Emma would walk up to the Money Changers so that they could convert their Muggle money into Wizarding Money so that Hermione could have a little spending money while shopping at Diagon Alley. However Hermione led them up to one of the Tellers instead. Once the line presented them to the Teller she said "Hello, I was wondering if I could speak to someone here about performing an Inheritance Test?"

The Goblin looked down at her in a rather scrutinizing manner and said "We don't normally go about administering this test to Minors, much less Muggle-Borns. May I inquire as to why you wish to have this test administered, and if you have parental consent to perform this test?"

Hermione looked taken aback at the claims of the Goblin, fortunately her years as Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were going to pay off here as she responds "I really don't know what business it is of Gringott's as to why I wish to have the test administered, but I assure you once the test is administered, I am absolutely confident that Gringott's will be most pleased to do business with my family once again. As for if I have parental consent?" Hermione looked askance of her mother and father.

"If you feel it is best honey." Emma said.

"Very well, if you all will follow me," the Goblin said, as he placed a 'Station Closed' sign up on the teller's desk that he had been manning.

* * *

Once in a private room, the Goblin withdrew a rather large piece of parchment, and a silver knife. He then handed the knife to Hermione, and placed the parchment within reach of the girl. "If you would please prick your finger, and let the blood fall on this parchment. Then we shall see what your magical lineage happens to be."

Hermione did as asked. It took several minutes before names started appearing on the scroll. And after about 100 names appeared, the name of the person Hermione had been expecting to appear showed up "Beatrice Ravenclaw" followed by "Rowena Ravenclaw" the list went on for several minutes, but at those two names the Goblin let out a rather loud harumph.

"If you will excuse me, I need to refer this to a higher official within the Bank as I am not cleared to deal with a Customer of your stature." The Goblin said, as he exited the room.

After about ten minutes passed another Goblin entered the room "Hello, my name is Forthook, I am the Goblin in charge of the Ravenclaw Vaults." The Goblin said as he came around and looked at the inheritance test that was still spitting out names.

"Well, it seems that you have a long history in Wizarding Britain, and the wider world. It should be interesting to note that our records of your family cease around the 1500's when a Squib was the last member of the Ravenclaw Line to be present in the Wizarding World for several generations. It would seem people in that family just stopped producing Magical Offspring until now." The Goblin explained to the Grangers.

"Um, excuse me, but why did the previous Goblin say that he wasn't cleared to deal with a family of our stature?" Dan asked, he was having a hard time following what was happening here and wanted clarification on this matter.

"Simply put, as your daughter is now the Heiress to the Ravenclaw family name. That makes her one of the richest and most influential Witches in Wizarding Britain. Among other things, she partially owns Hogwarts Castle, and the Ministry of Magic Building itself."

"It's really simple Daddy, Rowena Ravenclaw lived approximately one thousand years ago, was one of the people that built Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and was extremely influential in Wizarding Britain at that point in time." Hermione continued with the Goblin's explanation.

"Just how rich are we talking here?" Dan asked.

The Goblin waved a hand and produced a parchment and handed it to Dan, on the parchment were the banking statements for the Ravenclaw Family Vaults. The Goblin said "The current exchange rate is approximately 9.86 Pounds Sterling to the Galleon." at hearing this Dan's eyes bugged out. He handed the parchment to his wife.

Emma did some quick mental computations and dropped the paper on the table, before looking at Hermione and saying "You're a multi-billionaire!"

Hermione for her part just smiled at the Grangers and said "Look at it this way, now we will never have to work another day in our lives if we don't want to!"

Both Granger parents just stared at their daughter like she had grown polka-dots.

Hermione now serious looked at the Goblin and said "I was wondering, how difficult would it be to get the best security wards that Gringotts has to offer, without relying on the Ministry of Magic to monitor these wards, and how expensive would these wards be?"

The Goblin actually laughed. "Lady Granger, as the sole heir of the Ravenclaw name, you have Gringott's at your disposal when it comes to setting up Wards on your home. Godric Gryffindor wasn't the only friend of the Goblin Nation. Lady Ravenclaw was as well. We will do this for you free of charge at any home you wish, unless said home is larger than a typical manor house."

"Wow. That is a splendid offer. Thank you." Hermione said.

"All you need to do is remain in your home during the work detail. We will need blood samples from each of your parents, as well as any guests you wish to allow permanent entry into your home. Any guests you wish to allow temporary entry to your home will need to be set into the central Ward Stone by you, which is a simple process that our Warding Expert can teach you when he sets up the Wards." The Goblin explained.

"Thanks. I think that is all of our business for today. If you could get someone to show us down to the Ravenclaw Vaults, I would appreciate it."

"Very well, I will get Griphook to assist you, and you will need the Clankers, if you will come this way." the Goblin led the Grangers to the carts while calling for Griphook.

"Mum, Dad, I think perhaps it might be better if the two of you stayed up here for now, you are still new to the Magical World, and if the inclusion of Clankers on this trip down to the Vaults is any indication, then there is something that will be at the very least heard that you may not want to see, or hear." Hermione told her parents.

"Oh and what can our daughter face that we can't?" Dan asked with an air of machismo about him.

"Real, live, Dragons." Hermione said with very little humor.

all the bravado and color drained out of Dan's face rather quickly at the thought of his little girl facing down a Dragon at the tender age of eleven. Emma wrapped Hermione in a hug and said "Please do be careful, but you are right, because we don't have Magic, there is no way we would be safe near a Dragon." She then grabbed her protesting husband and pulled him away from the cart as Hermione climbed in and signaled that she was ready for Griphook to get underway.

A good twenty minutes later, Hermione had returned with a bag full of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. The family then made their way to Flourish and Blotts so that Hermione could get the books she wanted. It was a curious Dan who noticed that all her books at Flourish and Blotts had to do with either Astronomy or Astrology.

Once back in Muggle London, the Grangers drove to one of the largest bookstores in London, and Hermione yet again went off and collected as many books as she could find. This time just on Astronomy, and several books published by the **ESA***, noticing this Dan had to wonder just why his little girl was so interested in Stellar Phenomena.

With everything purchased, the Grangers made the drive back to Crawley, and Hermione settled in to try to figure out what exactly had caused the wards in Diagon Alley to fail so completely.

* * *

Back in Surrey, Harry awoke to yet another wonderful day in Dursley Hell. If Harry had to spend another 7 years living with these people, he wasn't going to be happy about it.

Harry had just finished making the Dursley's their breakfast, when the mail arrived. The Dursley's were too busy eating to bother with the mail, so Harry went to get the mail. And that was when he saw it. A little parchment envelop with green writing addressed to:

Mr. H. Potter  
The Cupboard Under the Stairs  
Number 4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey, England

Harry couldn't believe it. Quickly he tossed the letter into his cupboard being as quiet as he possibly could, and then casually took the rest of the mail into the Dursley's. Once breakfast was concluded Harry exited the Kitchen and went into his cupboard. Yes, there was no mistaken it now, this was his Hogwarts Letter.

Gently placing it inside his shirt in such a manner that it won't be dislodged, Harry exited his cupboard, and left the House, making for the Park. After checking to make sure that Dudley didn't follow him, Harry raised his Wand Arm.

CRACK-HONK-OOOM

"Welcome to the Daybus, your method of travel for the busy Witch or Wizard. I will be your conductor, Howard Gatsby. And where will you be off to this fine day?" the Conductor of the Daybus asked harry.

"Yes, I was hoping to get a ride to Diagon Alley so that I can get my School supplies?" Harry asked.

"Ah, sure, that will be no problem. I reckon then that you don't have any Wizarding money at the current time as we are in Muggle Britain?" Howard asked.

"No, not currently, but payment shouldn't be a problem. You can charge it to the Potter Trust Account at Gringotts." Harry explained.

Howard's eyes briefly grazed up towards Harry's scar, and then a look of understanding overcame his eyes. "Aye, we will do that then. Well then lets get you aboard and get you off to Wizarding Britain!"

And with that Harry made his second first step back towards his home of the Wizarding World.

* * *

**A/N:** the ESA stands for the European Space Agency, which was/is the European equivalent to NASA.

I know this chapter is short, but I mainly wanted to introduce everything I was trying to accomplish with this story. I promise the next couple of chapters will be a bit longer.


	2. Discoveries

**Disclaimer – **The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing houses. The Films are owned by Warner Brother's Studios. I do not in writing this claim ownership over any properties associated with the works of J.K. Rowling. I am merely playing in her backyard while I get these ideas out of my head.

Please note that I am an American, and as such am not entirely familiar with the British version of the English Language. As such I am liable to make mistakes in regards to British Slang and Grammar, I hope you can all forgive me these mistakes?

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I only had the story up since somewhere around 11:00 pm of July 22nd, 2014... and by around 4:04 pm the next day I already have over 500 views on this story, I am impressed. Dials of Time only got around 172 views in the same period of time, and Initiative only got 20 views. This is a record for me. I hope to continue impressing you all with this story.

* * *

Flo Goodwin arrived to work early as usual. Her job was a simple one, she had to check the files in the Ministry Department of Magical Records to see if any birth's, death's, or marriages had been recorded, and report them to the appropriate departments to handle those issues. Upon arriving at work and checking the files for the usual suspects, she discovered a record in the ministry files that she had not been expecting. This record however was way above her pay grade, however it definitely demanded immediate attention by none other than the Minister for Magic himself.

Taking the file up to level one of the Ministry, she makes her way to the Minister's office, and announces herself and intentions to the Secretary. After being let in to see the Minister Fudge asks "Well Miss Goodwin, what is it you have for me?"

"Minister, it seems that sometime during the evening or late in the day yesterday a new heir to the Ravenclaw Estate was named." Flo explained to the Minister.

"And this has what to do with Ministry and me?" Fudge asked starting to get impatient with being bothered with this issue.

"Well Minister, aside from being incredibly wealthy to the point of the obscene, this individual now owns a 33% share of Hogwarts Castle's Deed, and a 20% share of the Ministry Building's Deed. If that alone weren't enough, the individual in question also owns shares in almost every Wizarding Business in Britain that was founded between the years 900 and 1500 Anno Domini, which is to say the vast majority of them. Additionally according to the record, this individual is guaranteed the right to a position on both the Wizengamot, and the Hogwarts Board of Governors." Flo managed to get this explanation out without being interupted.

To say Fudge was exasperated was an understatement, that someone this powerful could just pop up overnight was baffling. Writing a note on a piece of paper and after asking for the record to be left with him, he dismissed Miss Goodwin. The note he wrote was to Madam Umbridge asking her to in no uncertain terms:

"Find out who the new Heir of Ravenclaw is, find out how this happened, and use the Goblin Liaison Offices to find out if this individual actually had legal claim to the Ravenclaw seat. Also find out if there is anyway to over turn this."

With that done Fudge sent off the Interoffice Memo.

* * *

After a puketastic ride on the Day Bus that is very reminiscent of the jarring ride that Harry had in his original Third Year on the Knight Bus, Harry is once again reminded of why he hates Wizarding ground transportation. He hasn't had to rely on it for several years but now that he finds himself in the past he is going to have to rely on this mode of transportation yet again.

Upon arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry proceeds to mess up his hair even more than usual so that it is hanging over his eyes. This way it is more difficult for people to notice just who Harry is simply by scanning for his scar. Once inside Harry cautiously makes his way over to Tom, the Barkeep, "Hello, this is my first time here, I was wondering if you might be able to help me enter the Alley so that I can do my school shopping?"

Tom, was quick to notice that this young man didn't have any parents. He was also really good at judging people's appearances and easily recognized the young man as he so readily resembled his father at that age. "Yes Mr. Potter, I will assist you." Tom said in a barely audible whisper, realizing that the young man may not wish his presence known to the general public. With that Tom led the young man to the back of the Pub and opened the entrance to Diagon Alley for him. "Would you be requiring any assistance on this fine day Mr. Potter?"

"No, I think I can manage, thank you. Though I would like to request a room for a while when I get back from the Alley, if that is okay?" Harry asked the Barkeep.

"Of course Mr. Potter, it would be my pleasure to have you staying with us." Tom said with a genuine smile.

And with that Harry entered the Alley, destination Gringott's Wizarding Bank.

* * *

Once inside the bank, Harry made his way over to the Teller who he usually dealt with, one Griphook. "Hello sir, I was wondering if you could assist me? I am hoping to access my Trust Vault so that I can procure my School supplies for Hogwarts, and also so that I can obtain some lodgings in the Alley until School starts. Unfortunately I was not provided with my Key when the School provided me with my Hogwarts Letter."

The Goblin looked at Harry skeptically and held out it's hand saying "If I may see your Hogwart's Letter?"

Harry of course immediately supplied it to the Goblin who read it over before replying "Yes, everything seems in order Mr. Potter, however because you do not possess your Key, we will need some of your blood to perform an identity test so that we can issue you a new key. If you would follow me please." The Goblin then placed a position closed sign up, just as another Goblin had recently done, and led Harry to his personal office.

Upon reaching the Office the Goblin withdrew a small bowl, and a silver knife, he handed both to Harry, "If you would place three drops of your blood into the bowl, we can then proceed."

Harry did so, and watched as the bowl somehow reformed itself into a duplicate of his bank key. "Mr. Potter, this will allow you full access to your Trust Vault, which is numbered 687. It will also allow you access to your Mother's Vault, number 496. Do you wish to visit either of these Vaults today? You said something about getting some money for school supplies and accommodations, do you still wish that?"

"Yes, I was wondering Sir, if you could prepare for me a statement on the two Vaults I now have access to. I assume the Potter Estates will be withheld from me until I come of Age, but I am curious as to how much finances I have available to me at the current time."

"That is understandable, and easily answered. Your Mother's Vault has 4,866 Galleons and a little change in Sickles and Knuts left over. Your Trust Vault however, has approximately 50,000 Galleons, and is refilled to that sum each year. It is from this sum that your financial needs over the years until you reach majority are withdrawn from. This includes a 100 Galleon Fee paid out to your Legal Guardians for your upkeep, and the 2,650 Galleon Tuition you will be being charged for attending Hogwarts each year. Even with these deductions, you still will have plenty of money left over in the Trust Vault for extra-curricular spending of any sort you may desire." The Goblin explained to Harry.

"I see, would there be any way to put a hold on the money going to the Dursley's? They haven't exactly been spending that money on me all this time. I would wager their Son see's more of the money than I do." Harry asked

"This can be done, but only if your Magical Guardian agree's to it."

"And who would be my Magical Guardian?" Harry asked, dreading to know the answer.

"Due to the fact that your Godfather is in Azkaban these past many years, Albus Dumbledore has decreed himself your Magical Guardian."

"Ah, should have figured that." Harry said while nodding his head now that he comprehended the true role that Albus played in his life these past many years. "Well then, if you could get me down to see my Trust Vault, I will be on my way after that."

"Of course Mr. Potter, if you will follow me again," The Goblin took the lead to the Carts that took him down to the Vault.

* * *

Once back in Diagon Alley, Harry made his way around the Alley. Thanks to being able to have gone to the Alley earlier than anticipated, he managed to avoid the harrowing run in with Draco Malfoy this time around. The Weasley's weren't in sight either at this point in time. Perhaps they still hadn't gotten their Hogwarts Letters. Still, he had one stop that he was absolutely dreading. Though first he had to pick up an old friend.

Making his way to Eyelops Owl Emporium, Harry looked around for a little while before he found what he was looking for. There on a shelf in a rather humble looking cage, was the magnificent Snowy Owl who had become Harry's second friend in the Wizarding World, Hedwig. "Hello girl, how would you like to come home with me?" Harry asked the Owl who hooted in agreement with his request of her. That decided Harry picked up the cage and made his way up to the Store Front to pay for her.

* * *

With that accomplished, Harry decided that he couldn't put off the inevitable any longer, and made his way down to Olivander's Wand Shop. Upon entering the shop he went up to the store clerk's desk and rang the service bell.

"Ah. Mr. Potter, I had been wondering when I would be seeing you. It seems..."

"Sorry Mr. Olivander, but could we skip the pleasantries? I know it may not seem like a long time, but it has been ten years since my parents were brutally murdered in their own home, and I would rather not dwell on the fact if you don't mind." Harry cut the old man off.

Looking rather miffed, Olivander said "I suppose then you will be here for your Wand. Let us see what we can find for you." and the man began pulling boxes off of shelves.

Harry sighed, he really didn't want to do this, but at the same time he didn't want to reveal that he had future knowledge to this man of all people. So perhaps it is for the best that he played through the motions of letting a wand choose him.

Several wand trials later and Mr. Olivander said "I wonder. It would be odd, almost impossible, but with you nothing is impossible. Wait right here Mr. Potter..." and the old man went back to the very back of the shop and pulled a Wand down from the very top most shelf. Bringing it back to Harry he handed the wand to Harry who promptly waved it in the direction of the wand cases that they had already gone through. This had the effect of both sending the Wand cases falling to the floor, while simultaneously ejecting small sparks in a panoply of colors ranging the whole light spectrum.

"Ah, it is odd, that is the best wand I have ever made. Certainly unusual that you should be destined for it. **It is made of Elder Wood, fifteen inches long, and has a Phoenix Feather Core.***" Olivander explained.

Harry blinked... then he blinked again. "Wait... what did you just say?"

"That this wand is made of Elder Wood, fifteen inches long, with a Phoenix Feather Core." Olivander said with an amused look on his face glad to see he was getting the reaction he thought he would get.

"You made a duplicate of the Elder Wand? With a different Core?" Harry asked a little nonplussed.

"Ah, you do know your Mythology then Mr. Potter. Yes, this wand is indeed a duplicate of the Elder Wand. No one should ever have been compatible with it unless they had won it in a manner similar to the original Elder Wand, which would have been impossible since the Wand has never been owned. Yet here we are, with you being compatible with this Wand without having had fought for it. I wonder how that is possible Mr. Potter?" Olivander asked.

"It's not. This wand shouldn't exist." Harry said rather ungratefully. Then he added "Should I expect the same problems to plague me with this Wand as plague the owners of the real Elder Wand?"

"I should hope not. Unless you make it known that this Wand is a duplicate of the Elder Wand and people get it in their head that this means that it holds the same kind of abilities as the Elder Wand, which it doesn't, not even close. Yes it will be a powerful Wand. But it is hardly unbeatable." Olivander explained.

"I would say that the Elder Wand is hardly unbeatable either seeing as how most of it's owners end up dead. I think the thing about the Elder Wand is that it is more powerful than any other Wand. But it doesn't help it's owners if they don't actually use it to defend themselves. Hence why people who've owned the Elder Wand have died messy and non-magical deaths over the history of the world." Harry continued for Olivander.

"You certainly are wise for your age Mr. Potter. Yes, the Elder Wand is little more than a piece of wood, if you don't have it in hand when someone attacks you. This wand will be similar in that regard. Though if I could say so, I imagine the Elder Wand would win any contests of strength between the two wands. That said, in a contest of strength between your Wand, and any other Wand, you would probably turn up the victor. Though with an especially learned opponent, such as the man who gave you that scar, it would come down to knowledge of spells, and not necessarily actual strength." Olivander told Harry.

"Thank you Mr. Olivander this has been extremely enlightening. Now, the only matter left would be to ask you how much I owe you for this magnificent wand?" Harry asked the older man.

"Ah, that, well as I had not been planning on ever selling this Wand. And since I think it will serve you better than most individuals. I will let you have it for my standard price of only seven galleons." Olivander explained.

Harry smiled at the man, and paid him his Seven Galleons. With this accomplished his final task in the Alley for the day had been completed. He returned to the Tavern and rented a room for the next 10 weeks until the start of term at Hogwarts. Staying here may be boring, but anything was better than staying with the Dursley's.

* * *

Back in Crawley at about the same time as Harry had arrived in Diagon Alley, Hermione was waking up and coming downstairs. Her Mum was in the Kitchen preparing breakfast for the day, her father however decided to go into work. Emma and Dan had agreed with Hermione that due to their recent discovery of them owning such a massive fortune, that there really wasn't any sense in the both of them working any longer, so Emma had opted to become a stay-at-home mother, at least until Hermione had made it to School for the first term. This allowed both Hermione and Emma to be home to hear the doorbell ring. Emma was the closest to the door and answered it.

"Hello, Mrs. Granger? My name is Roger Ulsteel. Gringotts hired me and my crew to put up some wards on this house at the request of your daughter. Is she home?" introduced a sandy-blond haired gentlemen who was in front of several other men, some of whom were dressed rather haphazardly.

"Yes, she is here. Hermione love, those people the Goblins hired are here." Emma called to her daughter.

Hermione came out to the front door, and stopped and stared. Standing just behind Mister Ulsteel was none other than Bill Weasley. Hermione wasn't sure just what to do in this situation. On the one hand she knew that at this point in her life she had yet to have been introduced to any of the Weasley's, much less Bill, yet at the same time... this was her husband's eldest brother she was thinking about. It was about this time that Hermione realized she was being spoken too.

"Earth to Hermione, come in Hermione, anything wrong dear?" Emma was asking.

"Wha? Oh, no, something just startled me is all. Hello, I am Hermione Granger, I understand you are here to do our Wards? I appreciate you taking the time to do this for us." Hermione stuck her hand out to Roger who shook it firmly.

"No problem ma'am, we will try to be quick about it, my boys are the best in the business. I understand you specifically requested the best Wards for a residence that we have available? Mind if I inquire why you requested such powerful wards?" Roger asked.

"Well, I was doing some reading on the history of the Magical World. And I discovered that some people in the Magical World may not appreciate that a Muggle Born is suddenly richer than the rest of them. Not to mention the fact that said Muggle Born is potentially more influential than the rest of them. I just thought it would be good to take a precaution to protect myself when I am not at School, and my family even when I am at School." Hermione explained.

At her statement Bill laughed and simply said "You have Malfoy and his lot pegged Miss Granger."

Hermione of course knew all about the Malfoy's. In fact it was the Malfoy's who she was primarily thinking about when she made her statement. Of course Hermione couldn't admit she knew who the Malfoy's were at this time and simply shrugged saying "I imagine so, but I would rather not make a target out of my family if I can help it."

Roger listened to all of this smiled and said "I understand perfectly what you are saying Miss Granger. I also happen to be a Muggle-born. Let's get to work guys. Miss Granger, Mrs. Granger, I require a bit of your Blood, and the blood of any person you want to have permanent access to your home." Emma smiled and went into the kitchen retrieving three small phials with samples of blood in them. Sometimes it paid to be in the Medical Professions. "Thank you Mrs. Granger. If you want to at a later date add any more people to the Warding Scheme on a permanent basis all you will need to do, is get a blood sample from them, and then sprinkle it on the central warding stone. You will then touch your wand to it, while saying the pass-phrase that you have chosen. I would like to ask you now what pass-phrase you would prefer?"

Hermione thought for a few minutes and then a ready made pass-phrase popped into her head, and she wasn't sure why she didn't think of it before, "Hugo's Rose." Hermione said.

Emma eyed her daughter in a funny way when she said the pass-phrase. Hugo was the name of Hermione's great-grandfather, and the Rose was one of Hermione's favorite flowers... But why use those as the House Wards pass-phrase?

"Alright, Hugo's Rose it is. Anyways, to add a temporary guest to the house wards, all you need to do is tap the central wardstone, say the pass-phrase, then the individual's full name, followed by the amount of time they are permitted access to the house in days. Easy right?" Roger explained a few more procedures and then joined his men in setting up the ward scheme.

After they had started Hermione went and sat down reading her new books. Meanwhile Emma watched the Tellie, idly wondering what prompted Hermione to choose that particular password. Hugo wasn't even really Hermione's favorite grandparent.

* * *

A couple hours later, and after the Warders had left, Hermione realized she had had a breakthrough in her research. She had discovered that certain Solar Events can influence the magical energies here on Earth. Hermione now had a way of narrowing down her search. She concluded that she could eliminate anything not pertaining to Stars and Star-Related Phenomena.

It took another two hours of searching, but Hermione finally managed to find a lead. She discovered that the most energetic of all Stellar Phenomena was the Gamma Ray Burst. Granted that no Gamma Ray Bursts within recorded history had occurred in the Milky Way Galaxy. However if anything could completely destroy not just the Wards in Diagon Alley but all the Wands as well, then it was this. There were no hard facts on what would happen if a Gamma Ray Burst hit the Earth, but several hypotheses suggested that it would cause an extinction scale event.

The only problem was that after checking the Magical Star Charts for the next few decades, there wasn't anything in them to suggest that a Gamma Ray Burst was going to happen anytime soon. And that was the kind of thing that the Magical World generally would have been able to predict. Hermione had reached a dead end at least until she reached Hogwarts and Harry had his cloak so that they could go into the Forest and talk to the Centaurs about this matter.

* * *

The rest of that day passed rather inconsequentially, however people at the Ministry were exceedingly busy. The next morning Cuthbert Mockridge, head of the Goblin Liaison office made his way into the Minister's Office, the bearer of bad news.

"Well Cuthbert, what did the Goblins say?" Fudge asked.

"It isn't good Minister, according to them the young lady knew exactly what to say to get the results she desired. She also had parental consent to have the inheritance test performed. As far as the Goblins are concerned, this young lady has rightfully inherited the Ravenclaw Estate, and there is nothing we can do to alter that decision," Cuthbert explained.

"For Merlin's sake. There is no bloody way I am going to just sit back and let some uppity Mudblood girl have a seat on the Wizengamot." Fudge complained to no one in particular.

"My apologies Minister, but with Gringotts backing her, this girl has enough money to make your life a living hell if she so wished it. You may not have any other choice but to give her the Wizengamot Seat." Cuthbert said for Fudge's benefit.

Fudge had to admit, if the girl had that kind of money, then she was at least a moderate threat to his regime. It was time to play the Publicity Card and hope that the Press took the bait. Perhaps he could get out of this with his body still attached to his head.

* * *

An hour later, after having called the Wizarding Press to the Ministry Atrium, Fudge looked out on his adoring public prepared to drop a statement on them that would either see him hanged, or see him hailed a hero.

"People of Wizarding Britain. It has come to my attention that after several centuries in flux, the Ravenclaw Estate has recently discovered a new Heiress."

Fudge allowed the audience the loud outcry as people demanded to know who this individual was. After a few minutes he silenced them so that he could continue. "I would like to extend to this heiress all courtesies due her by inviting her to the next Wizengamot Session at which point she will be sworn in to her new office. This session is scheduled to take place on Monday, September 2nd of this year. The Press of course will be invited to attend so as to meet the new Ravenclaw Heiress in person. I am sure they have many questions for her, as I do myself. That will be all." and with that Fudge turned to leave the Atrium.

Fudge wasn't the only one turning to leave the Atrium. Arthur Weasley had been listening in on the press conference and thought that Albus needed to know what transpired here, just in case his suspicions on the matter proved accurate. Arthur was many things, but stupid was not one of them. This clearly stank of a set up.

* * *

Arthur wasn't the only one thinking that Albus needed to be informed of matters happening outside of Hogwarts. The Barkeep of the Leaky Cauldron had just woken up, and realizing that he failed to do so last evening, went for his can of floo powder and called the Hogwarts Headmaster's Office, intent on informing the Headmaster about his latest guest.

* * *

"Thank you Tom. I will be certain to send someone to check up on the boy later today." Albus said to the fireplace, as Tom withdrew from it, having fulfilled his goal for the morning. Albus was at a loss to explain it. Harry was in Diagon Alley un-escorted by an adult or guardian. That he appears to have gotten his Hogwarts Letter relieved Albus, but at the same time for him to be away from the Dursley's and not in Hogwarts for such an extended period of time could have dire consequences for the lad. Albus would have to do something about this, but what was the question.

His musings were interrupted when the Gargoyle Sentries informed him that Arthur Weasley had spoken the password to his office and was nearly at the top of the stairs. When the door wards reacted to Arthur's hand pressing against the wards Albus said "Enter."

Arthur came in wearing a bemused expression, "Someday you are going to tell me how you always know when someone is at your door Albus."

"Ah, but then it wouldn't be a mystery to you any longer. Hello my friend, what can I do for you today?" Albus inquired of one of his long time friend.

"I don't know if you were listening to the wireless this morning, but the Minister held a press conference this morning. Apparently there is a new Heiress of the Ravenclaw Estate." Arthur said by way of explanation.

"Interesting. I could see this being problematic for the Minister. What happened at the Press Conference?" Albus asked.

"Ah that is the interesting part. Fudge claimed they were going to extend all courtesies to this Heiress, and invited her to take her appointed seat at the next Wizengamot Session."

Albus did not like where this was going "Did he manage to say when the next Wizengamot Session was?"

"September 2nd." Arthur said plainly.

"Then it would seem that this Ravenclaw Heiress is a Student at Hogwarts, and that Cornelius is making a play in hoping that the Board of Governors won't allow a Student to be missing from School on the first day of classes. A bold move, but problematic, because the Board of Governors are magically bound not to pass a vote regarding school matters unless all of their members are present at the time." Albus explained.

"What do you mean by that Albus?" Arthur asked, not following the old man's logic on this.

"Only that it has been the case since Hogwarts' founding that the Head of each of the Founders families bar Slytherin, be required to sit on the Board of Governors once they have inherited the title." Dumbledore explained.

"So if the Board of Governors tries to vote that this Heiress can't attend the Wizengamot meeting?"

"They will all lose their magic." Albus said clearly not amused. He was going to have to make absolutely certain that the Board of Governors did not start attempting to make foolish votes without the Ravenclaw Heiress present. That could prove disastrous for them, and he knew they would try if he did nothing, since they were all part of the Pureblood Elite.

Albus sighed he also had another matter to ask Arthur about "Arthur, it has come to my attention that young Harry Potter has managed to get himself a room at the Leaky Cauldron, and is there without a Guardian to care for him. I was wondering if you or your wife would be so kind as to check up on him for me?"

Arthur smiled at this, "Yes Albus, Molly and I would be happy to look in on the boy."

"Thank you Arthur, that is a relief for this old man. Allow me to walk you out." Albus said as he stood and led Arthur off the grounds.

* * *

Harry had holed up in his room in the Leaky Cauldron. He was spending an inordinate amount of time trying to retrace his first seven years of life in the Wizarding World. It was an ongoing process. However some things stood out to him as rather odd now that he actually had time to think about them.

One of the most peculiar things he had thought about was his first introduction to Mrs. Weasley. Here was a woman who was at the time 42 years of age, she had spent seven years of her life attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry herself, had conceivably also been present during the years that her brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewitt had attended, and who had been sending her own children to Hogwats for the past ten years. How is it conceivably possible for a woman who has spent this much time going to Kings Cross Station, to actually forget the Platform Number for Platform 9 and 3/4's?

And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

A hoot at the window informed Harry that Hedwig had returned. Harry had sent the Owl off to the Daily Prophet with a letter and five knuts requesting a copy of the Evening Prophet. She had just returned with said paper. Harry took it from her and sat down to read the paper, as he did so he received the shock of his life. There emblazoned on the front page was the headline "MINISTRY ANNOUNCES RAVENCLAW HEIRESS"

So Hermione had come back in time with him. Harry sat down and wrote out a quick note to Hermione explaining where he was, and what he had been up to since they had last spoken. He also asked her if she had figured out anything about what happened in the Alley that day. With the note written, Harry took it to Hedwig offered her an Owl Treat and tied the letter to her leg. "Girl, please take this to Hermione Granger. Don't let anyone but her read it." The Owl hooted in affirmation and flew out the window.

* * *

**A/N*:** I know that Olivander never created such a wand in the original timeline. I am making this allowance simply because there are going to be a few anomalous differences between this timeline and the original timeline simply because time travel was involved. They won't be anything too major on their own, but Harry having a different Wand is one that I wanted to include. The full ramifications of this decision will be explained at a later point in time.


	3. Home

**Disclaimer – **The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing houses. The Films are owned by Warner Brother's Studios. I do not in writing this claim ownership over any properties associated with the works of J.K. Rowling. I am merely playing in her backyard while I get these ideas out of my head.

* * *

_Dear Hermione_

_I can't be certain if I am right about this, but I am going to wager that I am. Based on some information that was published in the Daily Prophet earlier today it appears that you have claimed your inheritance. Which leads me to believe that you like me have traveled here from the future. If this is the case I thought it imperative that you know that I have taken up temporary residence at the Leaky Cauldron. I managed to avoid any confrontations with the Dursley's this time around, which is fortunate. However I fear that the next time I am around them it will be none to pleasant, as such I thought it best that I make some sort of arrangements to get out of that house at least temporarily._

_I have managed to obtain all of my school supplies. It might come to you as a surprise but I don't have my Holly and Phoenix Feather Wand this time around. Instead I have a 15 inch, Elder Wood and Phoenix Feather Wand. You can imagine my surprise when I discovered that I have a wand that is a duplicate of the Deathly Hallow, even if it does have a different core. I am not entirely sure what to make of this fact._

_Also, if my assumption is correct, I was wondering what if anything you have figured out about what sent us back here?_

_Your loyal friend,_

_Harry Potter_

Hermione sat bemused while stroking Hedwig's feathers as she read this letter. Once she had completed reading it, she turned to the Daily Prophet that had been delivered as per her new subscription to the tabloid. According to it, the Ministry was aware of her existence, and was planning to extend to her the courtesy of joining the Wizengamot, if she can attend the session announced in that paper. That was going to take some finagling, but it was doable.

After reading all of this she quickly wrote a letter to Harry and tied it to Hedwig's leg and said "Please deliver this to Harry if you would?" the Owl Hooted and flew out the window. With that done she walked over to her mother who also had a bemused expression due to having found an Owl sitting on her Windowsill this morning and said "Mum, I was wondering if you would take me to Diagon Alley this morning? I have some important business to deal with."

Emma stood there and listened to her daughter, and said "I assume this has something to do with that Owl you recieved this morning?"

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, but I hope you will explain this too me later." Emma said.

Hermione nodded again and said "I promise to explain it to both you and Dad."

"Okay go get ready and we will drive over there. Perhaps we can have breakfast in that wonderful Pub they have over there." Emma said.

"That would be great!" Hermione said.

* * *

Arthur Weasley walked down to breakfast that morning with determination in his expression. "Molly dear, I was speaking with Albus yesterday, and he informs me that young Harry Potter has been staying at the Leaky Cauldron on his own. He was wondering if one of the two of us might go to Diagon Alley and check on the lad." Arthur said to his wife who was just finishing up making the Eggs and Hotcakes for the family.

"Oh, yes of course, I had planned to take the Children to get their Hogwarts Supplies soon anyways. I suppose I could do that today as well." Molly said by way of explanation.

"That sounds like a capital idea." Arthur said as Molly served him his breakfast.

Shortly thereafter the Weasley family minus Bill, Charlie, and Arthur started preparing for their journey to Diagon Alley. Ginny was the first one to go through the Floo.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Leaky Cauldron Harry had been reading the Daily Prophet for the morning when Hedwig arrived at his window. He promptly got up and let her in. Giving her an Owl Treat he untied the letter on her leg, opened it and proceeded to read it.

_De__ar Harry_

_You are correct, I am from the future. And we really need to talk. I think I have figured out the cause of what sent us back, but not the catalyst. But it would not be safe to talk about these things in a letter. It would be much better to discuss them behind the new Wards on my house. I am going to try to get to Diagon Alley today so that we can pick you up, at least if I can convince my Mum to bring you back home with us. It may be difficult but hopefully it will work._

_Harry, be careful, you know the Wizarding World is not as safe as Muggle Britain is. And we both know Voldemort is around somewhere._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione._

Harry had to laugh at the reminder that Voldemort was still around. That was actually one of the first things he had realized when he had figured out he wasn't dreaming. That and that he had to hunt down the Horcruxes all over again. That was going to be fun. Still, dealing with the Horcruxes this time around was going to be loads easier. He now knew a few tricks for dealing with them that he didn't have access to in their previous hunting experience.

Deciding that he should probably walk down to have breakfast while waiting for the Grangers, Harry made his way down to the dining room. Upon entering the dining area he stopped short. There over near the Fireplace was a gaggle of children, each of whom had red hair. Deciding it would be prudent to discretely make his way over to a table as far away from the Weasley's and the Fireplace as possible, he sat down and waited to be served.

* * *

At about this time Molly Weasley had arrived, walking over to Tom the Barman she said in a louder voice than was strictly necessary "Hello Tom, I was wondering if you could point out young Mister Potter." not noticing the several heads in the dining room that pivoted to watch the Weasley Matriarch and the one individual who groaned at her statement.

Tom, not being completely clueless sighed and reluctantly pointed out young Harry to the Weasley Matriarch. He was going to get in a lot of trouble if it became known that he was the one who had told Dumbledore about Harry being here. He could just tell.

Molly imperiously walked over to the young man with her children following close behind. "Hello Harry dear, my name is Molly Weasley. My husband Arthur was asked by the Headmaster of Hogwarts if one of the two of us would check up on you. So I am here to do just that. I was wondering if we might impose on you to join us for a little bit of shopping in the Alley, and then possibly invite you back to the Burrow with us?"

Harry maintained as neutral a face as he could as he said "I am sorry Ma'am, but I am expecting a friend to arrive any minute now, so I will be unable to accompany you on your shopping trip. I would also like to point out that as I barely know you, it would be unwise for me to join you at, what did you call it? The Burrough?"

Molly lets out a loud "HARRUMPH" wondering just who this boy could be meeting in the Wizarding World as he has been missing from said world for nearly eleven years.

It is about this time that Emma and Hermione arrive in the Leaky Cauldron, upon noticing the Red Heads swarming around Harry, Hermione nudges her mother in the direction of Harry's table.

Harry seeing Hermione arrive and walking over stands to great the brunette, he walks over to her and chastely hugs her saying "Hello Hermione."

Hermione stiffens slightly, but gradually relaxes as she wonders just what is going on, she notices the look Molly is giving the two of them and promptly returns the hug saying "Hi Harry, how have you been?"

"Fine, won't you come sit down?"

Hermione nods and follows the boy over to the table ignoring the red heads, especially her former husband. Though she does notice the calculating look on Ginny's face.

Emma watches her daughter's reaction to this strange boy, and the red heads and wonders about it, seeing her daughter joining the boy at the table she decides to join them as well. She notices the Red Headed woman giving them odd looks, and then a loud harumph as she directs her children out towards the Alley.

* * *

Once the Weasley's were well out of hearing distance Hermione turns to Harry and says "Okay Harry, what was that all about? I thought you liked the Weasley's?"

Harry for his part sighed and said "I like some of them. But I have been thinking about my first encounter with Molly. I thought it really odd that a woman of her age and number of years attending Hogwarts and sending her children to Hogwarts could somehow forget the Platform Number for the Hogwarts EXpress."

Hermione looked thoughtful and said "Yes, that is odd. But there might be an alternative explanation. However based on the looks she was giving us, I won't disagree with you. Those were not pleasant looks. Also, I noticed Ginny was giving us a rather calculating look. Like she was already planning her future role in your life. She is TEN. How can she be planning her role in your life at that age?"

"She once told me that stories of the Boy-Who-Lived were her favorite bedtime story when she was little. I don't know if I really like that idea based on what I have seen here today." Harry explained.

"Okay, yeah that is a little creepy." Hermione agreed.

Emma listened to all of this and had to speak up saying "You two sound like you have personal knowledge of those people, but from the way they were reacting they looked like they had only just met you, how is this possible?"

Hermione hearing this promptly put her hand over her mouth, and Harry began blushing furiously. They had both slipped into old habits once they had seen each other again and had forgotten that anyone else was present.

"Mum, you know magic makes many things possible. Harry and I have foreknowledge of events that have yet to happen. I will explain this to you more fully when we get home. But suffice to say we both have intimate knowledge of having met those people before." Hermione explained to her mother.

Emma for her part simply nodded, she knew that magic was a wondrous and mysterious thing that made many things possible. She was going to have to take this on faith that her daughter knew what was going on here.

"So have you two eaten yet?" Harry asked.

Emma smiled at Harry and said "No not yet."

Harry waved over to Tom the Barkeep, "Tom, would you bring out three Breakfast Specials? My treat."

Tom nodded and promptly went back to the kitchen to prepare the meals.

Hermione wanted to protest saying that she would pay but Harry stopped her and said "'Mione, I have plenty of money. Even if I don't have access to the Potter Family Vaults. I know you have full access to the Ravenclaw Vaults. But please, let me do this for the time being."

Hermione harrumphed and said "Fine."

After paying a single galleon for each meal, Harry watched the other two dig into their meals with a smile as he also began eating with a gusto. After they were done Emma asked Harry "Harry, are you here with your Guardians or Parents?"

Harry cringed a little and said "No Ma'am, I am paying my own room and board, and going to be living here until the start of term at Hogwarts."

Emma looked startled, "Harry would you be willing to allow us to take you home with us? We would allow you the Guest Bedroom until term starts."

Harry smiled and looked to Hermione who was also beaming "Yes Ma'am, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

"Call me Emma, please. Ma'am is too formal don't you think?" Emma said with a smile on her face.

"Let me go get my things, and then we can get ready to leave." Harry said.

After a few minutes Harry had his stuff together and had sent Hedwig on ahead to the Grangers. He was back downstairs and at the Bar ready to negotiate for the return of his deposit but first he had to ask, "Tom, how is it that Dumbledore discovered my presence here?"

"I am not sure Mister Potter, I was just as surprised as you when the Weasley's arrived here."

Hermione casually glanced into the Barkeep's eyes and focused her legilimency on him. What she discovered there was a small amount of deception. However she decided to not press the issue at the current time.

"Very well," Harry said, "I would like to request the return of my remaining deposit as I will be going home with the Grangers for the remaining of the Summer."

"Very good Mister Potter." Tom said as he opened the archaic cash register and withdrew 10 galleons for Harry.

With that done the Grangers plus Harry promptly returned to Crawley.

* * *

After their shopping the Weasley's returned to the Leaky Cauldron, Molly looked around for Harry and did not see him. She promptly went up to Tom and asked "Where is young Harry?"

"Ah, I am sorry Molly, but he left with the woman and girl that he greeted while you were here before. Said he was going to spend the rest of the Summer with them."

Molly let out a monstrous "WHAT!" at this news. She promptly turned around and ushered her children through the Floo and back to the Burrow. She needed to contact the Headmaster and rectify this matter as soon as absolutely possible.

After flooing back to the Burrow Molly promptly turned around and flooed the Headmaster's office.

* * *

A short time later an exasperated Headmaster said "Thank you for informing me Molly. I will do what I can to rectify this matter as soon as absolutely possible. If you will excuse me I have much to do." The headmaster exited the fireplace and watched as Molly also retreated from the Fireplace.

He then walked over to a cupboard in the office and removed the Wards on it opening it to reveal the Hogwarts Book. Contained within this book were the names of all current and future students. Turning to the page of the current crop of First Years Dumbledore scanned the book for an individual named "Hermione"

What he found shocked him nearly into a Heart Attack. There written in neat green script were the words:

"Hermione Jean Granger, Heiress of Ravenclaw, Residence Currently Unknown."

He now knew who the Ravenclaw Heiress was. Unfortunately the Book indicated that her residence had an unplottable charm on it, making it impossible for people who did not already know it's location or owls to find it. This complicated matters for him. To make matters worse, she now apparently had access to Harry Potter, the heir of yet another massive fortune.

He decided he was going to have to check to see if Minerva possibly knew where the young ladies house was.

* * *

Minerva was sitting down to a nice cup of tea after a long morning of dealing with school administration issues. Just as she was about to take a sip of said tea there was a knock on her door. "Enter," she said, and she was surprised to see the Headmaster walk in.

"Minerva, I was wondering if you might happen to know where one Hermione Jean Granger's residence happens to be?"

To say that Minerva was shocked was an understatement, that sort of information was usually contained within the Hogwarts Book of Rolls. "Yes Albus, I am aware of where she lives."

"Then would you please tell me."

"The Graners live at **13 Crover Street*** in Crawley, England." Minerva said plainly.

The Headmaster didn't even thank Minerva as he promptly left the office without even shutting the door. Minerva sipped her tea and used magic to shut her door wondering what that was all about.

* * *

Dan and Emma granger sat amazed as Hermione and Harry explained to the two of them all about their previous life. When Hermione got to the part about the Diagon Alley incident that sent the two of them here, and how she thought that the thing causing the Wards in the Alley to fail was a Gamma Ray Burst, but that she was unsure what the cause of the magical backlash that caused her and Harry to be sent back in time instead of dying Harry smacked his forehead and said "Oh of COURSE!"

Hermione looked at him confused and waited for him to explain, he simply said "The Deathly Hallows." to which Hermione looked genuinely surprised as if she hadn't considered that before.

"Yes, that absolutely makes sense. And it actually explains why you have that Wand now. Think about it. It is unlikely that you will get access to Dumbledores Wand in this timeline, so circumstances have arranged for you to have a nearly equivalent wand instead."

Harry nodded as if that made a lot of sense.

"What are the Deathly Hallows?" Dan asked.

"Very powerful magical artefacts rumored to have been created by Death himself." Hermione said by way of explanation.

"Yeah, except odds are that part is just a myth. In actuality though they do have the power to negate death to some extent. My guess is that when my death was imminent due to that Gamma Ray Burst or whatever it was, the power of the Deathly Hallows coursed through my body and acted together to send my consciousness back in time." Harry also explained.

Hermione nodded and said "And while that was probably happening I touched him and came into contact with that magic which probably flowed into me and also sent me back in time as well. It actually makes a lot of sense."

"I am sure it does honey, but it is also way above our heads." Emma said.

At this point in time Hermione felt a pressure being applied to the Wards and said "I will be right back, someone is knocking on the Wards."

"One guess who" Harry said.

Hermione shot him a dirty look and walked off. Once outside she was not at all surprised to see the Headmaster of Hogwarts standing just outside of the Wards prodding them with the Elder Wand. Sighing she stepped casually out of the Wards and said "Sir, if you would please put your Wand away, I will go back inside and grant you temporary admittance to the house if you wish to talk to us?"

"That would be nice, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said politely.

* * *

Once everyone was inside and seated around the Living Room Dumbledore got right down to business "Hello, I am the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. I have come here because it has come to my attention that young Mister Potter has been invited to spend the rest of his summer in this house. While I appreciate your offer, as his Magical Guardian I must insist that he is returned to his relatives home immediately until the start of the Hogwarts Term for his own safety."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, Hermione gave a small almost imperceptible nod, and Harry promptly turned back to the Headmaster and said "Sir, while I mean no disrespect, I no longer consider the Dursley's residence a safe home for me to live in, nor do I consider it truly my Home. I would feel much more comfortable living here for the next few summers, if the Grangers would be willing to have me?" Harry looked at Dan and Emma for acceptance of his proposal. Meanwhile Hermione looked at her parents with a pleading look as well.

Dan was a little hesitant to accept this young man into his home now that he knew how much trouble the young man had been in in his previous life. However Emma took charge and said "Of course Harry, that would be acceptable based on what you have told us of your past." Dan for his part sighed in resignation, his wife truly controlled the family.

Dumbledore listened to all of this in rapt shock. This would have dire consequences for the Dursley's as the wards would now in all probability fail in a matter of days. Those wards were in place as much to protect the Dursley's as they were for the protection of Harry. Now Dumbledore would have to make arrangements to move the Dursley's to some safer location which would not be easy considering their absolute hatred for the Magical World.

"Are you sure Harry? It is for the best that you return to your Relatives."

"I WILL NOT RETURN TO THE DURSLEY'S EVER!" Harry said by way of affirmation.

Realizing that his goal of returning Harry to the Dursley's was now defeated, that exclamation would have shattered the wards irreparably, Dumbledore moved onto the next task, "Miss Granger, I have recently discovered that you are the Heiress of Ravenclaw. I wish to offer my congratulations, while at the same time inform you that I will need to return here next Tuesday so that I can escort you to the first yearly meeting of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. It is imperative that you attend so that we can forestall them making any votes without you."

Hermione realized that if she did not attend the rest of the Board of Governors would lose their magic if they made any votes. While she did not wish this upon the vast majority of the Board of Governors, there was at least one or two individuals currently on the Board of Governors who needed to be dealt that blow. Most notably Lucius Malfoy. "I am sorry Headmaster, but we will be camping at an undisclosed location at that point in time. As such I will be completely unable to attend that meeting."

Dumbledore was at a loss for words. It was like these two children were deliberately trying to ruin his hard thought out plans. Deciding that he needed to get some answers he decided that a legilimency probe was in order, he decided to start with Miss Granger, as she had proved the most problematic to his plans.

Hermione felt the brush against her mind and immediately reinforced her occlumency barriers. "Headmaster it is extremely rude to use Legilimency on a minor in their own home. While you might get away with that kind of behavior at School, doing so here is not something I will approve of. You are no longer welcome in my home. Please leave."

Dumbledore sighed realizing that this young woman somehow had Occlumency barriers that rivaled Severus, and that he was not going to be getting any information from her mind. He also realized he had somehow worn out his welcome here. Walking out of the house he promptly apparated away once he was outside of the wards.

Meanwhile back inside the house Harry said "That was bloody brilliant! Are we really going camping?"

Emma chuckled and said "We can if you want, but that wasn't really on the agenda."

* * *

**A/N1*:** 13 Crover Street is the name of a Street I made up on the spot. My apologies if there is really a street named that in Crawley and I didn't realize it. I didn't mean to make any illusions to real locations that I was uncertain of, but at the same time I wanted a street name and number for the house that the Grangers lived in.

**A/N2: **I must apologize that this chapter is shorter than the previous one, but there wasn't really as much to do this chapter. This will be the last chapter before the start of Hogwarts in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the last two.


	4. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer – **The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing houses. The Films are owned by Warner Brother's Studios. I do not in writing this claim ownership over any properties associated with the works of J.K. Rowling. I am merely playing in her backyard while I get these ideas out of my head.

**A/N: **It has come to my attention that some people think I shouldn't be portraying Hermione and Harry in as mature a fashion as I am if I plan on having Dumbledore be a "Manipulative Bastard." Their concern is that if I portray them in this way, Dumbledore may figure out that they are Time Travelers. My answer to this is to point out that even in the books Hermione was incredibly smart. Also, I would like to point out that in our own REAL world there are kids that are younger than Harry and Hermione who are attending College or who are College Graduates due to the sheer intellect these people have. Dumbledore is smart enough of a man that he is aware of people with this kind of raw intellectual ability.

Also I would point out that he has never met Hermione Granger before the last chapter, and the last time he was around Harry was when Harry was less than 2 years of age. For all he knows both 'children' have genius I.Q.'s and there is no reason for him not to think that Harry could have a genius I.Q. when Harry's Mum was considered the "brightest Witch of her generation" much the same way that Hermione is, and James was no slouch in the intellect department either.

**A/N 2:** I have gone back and corrected the error where I called Crawley, England "Crowley" instead.

* * *

The Morning of August 31st dawned to find Harry and Hermione working on packing their trunks for school. Hermione had of course placed an Undetectable Extension Charm on each of their Trunks for obvious reasons. Thanks to this Hermione has been able to pack the entirety of her quite massive library inside the trunk, including all her muggle books as well as her collection of school books. She had also taken a few trips to Diagon Alley to pick up a few extra books not on School that would help her and Harry during the research that they would very likely need to do in the coming years as well as a complete set of Wizarding Law Books, and the complete comprehensive rules to the Triwizard Torunament.

Harry for his part had packed very little other than his school supplies. He still hadn't collected his stuff from Potter Manor, or the Potter Vaults that would be of most use, and it wouldn't have been advisable to have his inheritance test right off the bat as it would have set off way too many alarm bells for Dumbledore. No that would likely have to wait a few years.

While this was happening Emma walked up to her daughter's room and entered it, when her daughter acknowledged her presence Emma said "Hermione, knowing that you and Harry have come from the future, and that you have both completed your education in that timeline, do you absolutely have to go back to School in this timeline? Wouldn't it be better to stay here and be safe at home?"

Hermione sighed and tried to gently explain "Mum, Harry and I have to go back. If we don't there will be things that happen that will culminate in a war between the two hard-line factions of the Wizarding World. Dumbledore is the leader of the faction normally referred to as the Light Wizards. On the other side is his polar opposite a man named Tom Riddle, who calls himself Voldemort. I have already explained about that man. However if we do not go back this year, it is highly possible that Voldemort will get his body back this year and go on a rampage in the Wizarding World that will not stop until he has completely destroyed the Wizarding World. Harry and I mean to stop him as quickly as is humanly possible. We also have to figure out a way to prevent that Gamma Ray Burst, which can only be done if we get to speak to the Centaurs in the forest on the grounds at Hogwarts."

"Well, when you put it like that, I understand that you really must go back. But promise me that you will both be careful." Emma said.

"Mum, I was the Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in my earlier life. It was my job to make sure that the bad guys don't get away with their crimes. I intend to continue doing that job. Harry was one of my Aurors, and probably better at his job than the legendary Alastor Moody, who is currently the single best Auror on record. Though Harry is probably not as paranoid as Moody. Oh and an Auror is basically a Magical Cop." Hermione explained to Emma.

"Oh, well I guess that would mean that the two of you know how to take care of yourselves then?" Emma asked.

"Yes Mum, we certainly do," Hermione said with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Hogwarts Teachers Conference room, Dumbledore arrives to find the entire Board of Governors minus Hermione Granger waiting on him to start their postponed meeting.

"Right, Gentlemen and Ladies, I would like to tell you that this meeting can not progress at the current time as not all the members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors are here." Dumbledore said by way of introduction.

Lucius was not having this "Well then, go and fetch the remaining members post-haste."

"Unfortunately I cannot do that, as the remaining member is behind exceedingly powerful wards and I am not on the invited list, nor am I welcome in her home. However she will be arriving at Hogwarts tomorrow with the rest of the Students." Dumbledore explained.

"A Student is a member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, preposterous." Lucius drawled.

"Unfortunately Lucius it is true. The student in question is the new heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw's family. As per the Hogwarts Charter, the heads of the founders families, which this girl is, are all guaranteed positions on the Hogwarts Board of Governors. To deny her a vote would see you all stripped of your magic."

Lucius became even more pale as he realized the implications of this. "What do you propose then Headmaster?"

"I propose that we postpone the meeting until tomorrow night, at which time she will have arrived and we can go ahead as planned." Dumbledore stated.

"A capital idea." Augusta Longbottom said.

"I will make rooms available for your use until tomorrow if you wish to stay here."

Several of the Governors agreed to these arrangements and decided to stay in the guest wing.

* * *

The following morning the Grangers plus Harry arrived at King's Cross an hour early at Harry's request. Once they arrived and had parked Dan walked off to find some trolley's for the kids' luggage. Meanwhile Emma rounded on the two children and said "You know I am going to miss having you both around terribly much."

Hermione walked up to her Mum and hugged her saying "I'll miss you too Mum."

Harry doesn't hug Emma, but he does extend his hand and shakes hers saying "It has been a real pleasure living with you this summer. The experience has been truly enlightening and a lot different from anything I had ever experienced before. Thank you for that."

"Of course Harry, you are welcome in our home anytime, and I expect to see you at the Christmas Holidays." Emma said to the young man.

At this point Dan had returned with two trolleys and the four of them loaded the luggage. Hedwig had of course been allowed to fly on ahead to Hogwarts so that nothing would look overtly suspicious to the other Muggles. With everything loaded the four of them made their way to the Platform Barrier.

"Mum, Dad, this Platform is protected by Anti-Muggle Charms. Harry and I will have to go on without you. I will miss you both, and look forward to seeing you at the end of the fall term." Hermione said while hugging her Mother and Father one last time.

Harry shook Dan's hand and then the two of them crossed the barrier to the platform one at a time.

* * *

On the other side of the barrier they discovered that at this early in the morning only about 10 or 12 students and their families, including themselves had made it to the platform so far. Taking the lead Harry made his way towards the Express Car that contains something he only discovered when he was exploring the Potter and Black Family Vaults in the previous timeline. In this Car was the personal compartment of the Marauders.

Hermione of course knew all about this compartment however had never seen it. Harry easily found the compartment as the compartment was heavily charmed. It had among other things a notice me not charm that all of the descendants of Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail as well as the men themselves were all keyed into. It also sported an enlargement charm on the interior of the compartment, not to mention a connection to the Potter Family House Elves for snack purposes.

Once there Harry invited Hermione into the compartment, and allowed her permanent access to the compartment.

* * *

It was now fifteen minutes till the time that the Hogwarts Express was due to leave, and the Weasley's were only just arriving. Harry and Hermione were at the window of their compartment watching their faces, what they saw didn't necessarily impress them. Ginny was looking around with a rather hopeful look on her face. The twins looked both smug and hopeful at the same time. Ron looked bored out of his mind, and Percy, well Percy looked like he had a broom handle up his rear end as usual. But it was Molly that had Harry and Hermione worried. She was looking absolutely thunderous, as if something had not gone to plan.

"Reckon she was expecting to see me out in King's Cross and was planning on helping me through to the platform?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked pensive and said "That is a distinct possibility."

"I don't know if I am going to want to go over to the Burrow this time around. How about you?" Harry asked.

"Well considering what Ron was like after we discovered I was rich. No I don't think so. Yes I stayed married to him for the children's sake. However that Git just wouldn't leave well enough alone." Hermione explained.

"At least Ginny knew I was rich right from the off. However now that I think about it, marrying a glorified fangirl probably wasn't the smartest move on my part." Harry said.

Hermione nodded in agreement.

* * *

After the Weasley's were onboard, Harry excused himself from the compartment and went in search of the Twins. When he found them he said "Hello boys. How would you like to ride in the single best compartment in this train? One invented by my father and his three friends, the greatest mad geniuses to have ever attended Hogwarts."

Fred and George listened to Harry's proposal calmly not completely comprehending what the boy was saying at first, at least until he said that their were four friends, and that they were mad geniuses. As soon as they figured that out they slowly broke out into twin Cheshire Cat grins while vigorously nodding their heads in assent.

Harry led the twins back to his compartment and said the password to allow them access "Welcome to the Marauders Compartment of Splendiferous Wonders!" and watched as the twins faces had an effect like curtains being drawn back across their eyes as the compartment became visible to them complete with Hermione sitting inside reading Bram Stoker's Dracula for the 15th time this year alone.

Once inside the Twins began a rapid fire assault of questions about the Marauders and anything about them without giving time for Harry to respond.

Harry immediately cast a silent Silencio on the Twins and watched as their questions kept coming for about 10 seconds until they realized they had a silencing effect on them. "Okay guys, my Dad was Prongs. They pulled some really great pranks while they were at School. However Prongs and Padfoot could also be real jerks at times. If you need any verification on that fact just ask Professor Snape about James Potter sometime, I am sure he would set you straight. Also, I would like to point out that you really shouldn't idolize Wormtail as he betrayed my father and mother to Voldemort." Harry explained. He then lifted the Silencing Charm.

"Wormtail was Sirius Black?" the one Harry assumed was George asked.

"Actually, no, Sirius Black was Padfoot, and Wormtail framed Sirius Black for his own crime. Wormtail was Peter Petigrew." Harry said.

"How do you know this?" The one who Harry thought might be Fred asked.

"Simple, I have seen my Parents Will which states that Peter Petigrew was their Secret Keeper, not Sirius Black, despite what was commonly believed." Harry explained.

The twins nodded slowly in comprehension. Then they asked "So who is Moony?"

"That I am not at liberty to say at the current time, as his identity is a little more of a touchy subject." Harry said.

Through all of this Hermione had been listening rather quietly, but she had chosen this opportunity to speak up, "Boys, I was wondering, you seem to know an awful lot about the Marauders based on the questions you were asking, how is that? It's not like the Marauders actually advertised who they were."

"Oh, we found something of theirs in our first year." George said.

"I suppose though that it rightfully belongs to Prongsling here, now doesn't it?" Fred said.

"Prongsling?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, because you are the son of Prongs, your Mum would be Prongslette." George said.

"Ugh. Just give me whatever you found." Harry said.

George promptly began searching through his robes and produced a ratty piece of parchment. "Here, hold your Wand up to this and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,' and watch and see what happens."

Harry took the map and proceeded to do as instructed. The Marauders Map became visible. He quickly scanned it and said "Hey Hermione, looks like you were right. They are planning to hold a Board of Governors Meeting today."

Hermione glanced over Harry's shoulder to where he was indicating and saw Lucius Malfoy in Guest Suite #12. She also noticed Augusta Longbottom and Neville Longbottom on the map as well. "Oh crap, I had forgotten she was a member of the Board."

Harry quickly looked for a female member of the board and noticed who Hermione was talking about "Yeah, it probably wouldn't be a good idea to strip her of her magic. You're going to have to go to that meeting after all."

"So uh, guys, what are you talking about?" Fred asked.

Hermione blushed and said "You guys have to promise not to tell anyone until we are ready, but I am the heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw."

The twins simultaneously said "Wicked!" and then agreed not to tell anyone until Hermione was ready to show the fact.

"Mischief Managed." Harry said while tapping his wand to the Marauders Map. The Twins goggled at how he knew to turn the map off without prompting but figured that it had something to do with who his father was. Harry then said "I would like as many sugar-free sweets as the Potter Elves can manage as soon as possible." Hermione smiled at Harry for remembering her parents strict orders not to eat too many sweets while at school.

It only took a few seconds, but sweets by the dozen started flooding the compartment.

* * *

Later that evening the train had arrived at Hogsmeade. Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George exited the Marauders compartment and made their way off the train. Once on the platform the Twins made their way over to the carriages. It was then that Harry and Hermione both noticed that they could each see the Thestrals this time around, which was hardly surprising.

Harry and Hermione made their way over to where Hagrid was calling for the first years. Instead of riding in the boat with Ron, the two of them ended up together in a boat with Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. As a result not much had been said between the four of them on the ride up to Hogwarts.

After Minerva McGonagall explained Hogwarts to the First Years, Harry and Hermione had both agreed that the law of averages dictated that either Ron Weasley, or Draco Malfoy was going to cause a scene. Sure enough, not even twenty seconds after the doors to the antechamber had closed behind Minerva, Draco strutted up to Harry and Hermione with the Twin Duffuses behind him. "My name is Draco Malfoy, you will soon find that some Witches and Wizards are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco stuck out his hand to shake while sneering at Hermione.

Hermione chuckled and said "Just because a person is a Muggle-Born doesn't mean they are in any way a bad Witch or Wizard."

Meanwhile Harry swatted Draco's extended hand away and said "What would I want to make friends with a Blood Traitor like you for?"

Draco bristled at the insinuation that he was a Blood Traitor, however he walked away with as much of his pride intact as he could manage.

Hermione leaned over and whispered to Harry "Nice touch; that will end up in the rumor mill for at least a month."

Harry laughed and said "Yeah, I thought that would get to him."

At this point Minerva walked back in and led them out so they could be sorted. After the Sorting Song Minerva began calling names. When she got to Hermione's name on the list she paused for a moment while looking at the list and then looked up at Hermione and mouthed "I'm sorry," before calling "Granger-Ravenclaw, Hermione."

Upon hearing this Hermione thought to herself 'Bloody Albus Dumbledore.' meanwhile a chorus of whispering had erupted around the Great Hall centered especially heavily at the Slytherin Table. Hermione walked up to the stool as proudly as she possibly could and placed the Sorting Hat on her head while sitting down.

* * *

"Well, this is unusual, I haven't sorted a Time Traveler in several years. I think the last one I sorted was Herbert George Wells," The Hat said into Hermione's mind in a laughing voice.

"You mean H.G. Wells was a wizard?" Hermione thought.

"Oh yes, who do you think invented the Time Turner Miss Granger?" the Hat said "Now on to business, I see that in your earlier life you were a Gryffindor, and that you demonstrated exceptional courage on several occasions. I also see that like all members of the Ravenclaw line you show extraordinary intellect. I would like to ask your advice on where to sort you, as you have already been sorted once, I can not simply sort you into the same house again. So where would you like to go this time?"

Hermione thought about this for a while and had to acknowledge that Gryffindor probably wasn't the house for her anymore. There was also no way that Slytherin would accept her, and although she has the hardworking nature of a Hufflepuff, she does not have the trait of undying loyalty that would be required for that house. "I imagine it would be best to place me in my ancestors house. Plus if you place me there I can keep an eye on a future friend who is very likely to get sorted into that house next year." Hermione explained.

"Very well then." The sorting hat said "RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione took the hat off and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to the other first years.

* * *

Several minutes later Minerva called Harry up so he could sit his sorting, causing whispers to break out once again. Harry casually walked up to the stool and placed the Hat on his head as he sat down.

"Two in one night. Now that is a record." The Hat said into Harry's mind by way of introduction.

Harry shrugged and went straight to the crux of the matter, "I know you are going to say that I would do well in Slytherin. However I absolutely refuse to be placed in that House. I also do not wish to be in Gryffindor this time around, as such I ask to be in the same house that Hermione just joined. I realize I may not originally have been the best of students, however I now have several decades worth of extra knowledge on my side, and the concentration skills of an adult wizard. I feel I will do better in school this time around."

The Hat gave a small nod and then shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry took off the hat and placed it back on the stool as he made his way over to the Ravenclaw Table and sat down next to Hermione.

* * *

Dumbledore was livid, he had planned for Harry to be in the same house as his parents, and now the lad was in Ravenclaw House. This was truly unacceptable, unfortunately there was little the Headmaster could do, the Sorting Hat was the last arbiter on what House a student belonged in. Despite his rage, the Headmaster was able to reign it in and go ahead with the pre-feast statement he had planned once the rest of the students were sorted, standing he said "I have a few words to say before we eat, and they are: Nitwit, Blubber, Odment, Tweak! Now tuck in!" and with that the Headmaster sat back down to enjoy his portion of the meal.

* * *

It was with the Headmasters statement that the Ghosts decided to float in, though one ghost in particular had floated down from the ceiling, having watched the sorting from up above the Great Hall. This ghost made her way casually over to the Ravenclaw First Years, where she struck up conversation with Hermione, "Pardon me, but did I hear Professor McGonagall correctly? You are a Ravenclaw?"

Hermione looked up at the ghost, realizing who this was she responded "I am descended from Beatrice Ravenclaw, daughter of Rowena Ravenclaw. Why do you ask?"

The ghost looked supremely pleased, "It is a pleasure to have you in our house, I was in life the sister of Beatrice Ravenclaw. My name is Helena, I am a distant relative of yours."

Hermione smiled at the ghost, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Helena, my name is Hermione."

"I look forward to great things from you young one!" The ghost said with great pride in her newly discovered relative, as she sat down next to Harry and began talking to Hermione about all sorts of things.

* * *

As the meal concluded Dumbledore stood and began his start of term notices, "Now that we are all fed, there are a few announcements that I would like to give you before the start of term tomorrow. Firstly, students are reminded that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to all students not accompanied by a teacher. Secondly, our caretaker Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that a list of all contraband items and substances is in his office on the ground floor, please be so kind as to make note of this list. And lastly, it is extremely likely that the third floor corridor on the right hand side will be out-of-bounds starting tomorrow afternoon."

Dumbledore gave all the students a few moments for this to sink in before he continued by saying "Now if the Prefects would kindly escort the First Years up to their dormitories, although I would appreciate it if Miss Granger would stay behind, I will see her returned to her Dormitory before the last Curfew for the night."

* * *

Harry and Hermione smirked at each other, and then Harry said "See you later Hermione," while he got up to follow Penelope Clearwater up to the Ravenclaw Dormitories.

"Yeah, later." Hermione said as she walked over to join the Headmaster at the Head Table.

"Miss Granger if you would follow me, we have a meeting with the Board of Governors to attend to." Dumbledore told her.

"Of course Headmaster." Hermione allowed.

* * *

Once the Headmaster and Hermione arrived Dumbledore started the meeting off "Sirs and Madams, please allow me to introduce Miss Hermione Granger of House Ravenclaw. She is the rightful heir of that house and as such she is entitled to her position on this board and all the privileges associated with it."

Hermione curtsied as he concluded his introduction, something she learned that was expected in Pureblood Society back in the future.

Lucius looked on Hermione and he was fuming. How could they afford a mudblood this privilege, it was sacrilege. Still he couldn't say anything at this time because the Headmaster was here, and she was arguably richer than him based on the research into her assets that he had Narcissa perform the previous day.

Once everyone was seated and introduced Dumbledore got right down to business, "Gentlemen and Ladies, I would like to ask the use of the School so that I might do a favor to Lord Nicholas Flamel. He has requested for the protection of one of his assets within the school, and I would like to place it on the Third Floor Corridor under the most severe of protections. I am prepared to place that corridor out-of-bounds to all Students for their own protection."

Hermione listened and considered this statement, and then decided to act, "What is this item you wish to place in a school with over one hundred children of varying ages and maturities Headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked at the girl incredulously and said "That is entirely inconsequential."

Hermione shook her head "I am sorry Headmaster, but that is a false assumption. You are suggesting hiding something in this School behind what I can only assume are deadly wards if they require that the corridor remains out-of-bounds to the students here. I want to know what could need such severe wards as this, and if this item would be endangering the students safety simply by being in the school. Would this item for example, just by being here, attract nefarious people to the school who wish to acquire the item for their own purposes? I can only assume the answer to this question is yes since you are planning on placing it behind such severe wards. This also proves problematic because the younger and less mature students such as those in my year, and certain older students such as the infamous Weasley Twins, would disregard your warnings and go to that Corridor simply because of the thrill of putting their lives in danger. Headmaster I cannot in good conscience agree to housing such a valuable object behind such dangerous wards in the school. If it is really that important to you, then place it in your office or some other secure place and then put that site behind the Fidelius Charm and house it there."

Dumbledore was flabbergasted, this girl had no concept of how important it was to have the stone out where it could at least potentially be discovered, however Augusta Longbottom spoke up saying "I am inclined to agree with Miss Granger. I do not want my grandson attending a school were something dangerous is easily accessible to him."

Several other members of the Board of Governors, especially those with children attending the school readily agreed with this statement. Lucius seeing that the tide was against Albus in this decision decided to lend his support to the decision not to house the, whatever it was, in the school's third floor corridor, bringing the decision to a unanimous conclusion.

Dumbledore was livid, but he knew better than to say anything about this matter. He would have to discuss his options with Nicholas the next opportunity he had available to him.

Hermione pleased that her plan had worked, moved on to the main business she had wanted to discuss this evening, "As Heiress of the Ravenclaw Estate, I am entitled a place on the Wizengamot. Minister Fudge kindly agreed to grant me this place if I am able to attend the Wizengamot Session that will be held tomorrow during the first day of classes. I intend to attend that meeting, as such I need permission so that I can miss classes tomorrow. Can this be arranged for me for tomorrow and for any other future sessions of the Wizengamot that I need to attend which fall on a school day?"

Augusta Longbottom was swift in saying "I will speak to Minerva about it after the meeting."

After that most of the rest of the business for the evening had to deal with the Schools finances and other stuff that was of little interest to Hermione at the current time. Once the meeting concluded Dumbledore led Hermione back to Ravenclaw Tower, once outside the tower he began explaining how the door to the Common Room worked, however Hermione simply placed her hand on the door knocker which promptly clicked open. Helena who had waited inside the Common Room for Hermione noticed the dumbfounded look on the Headmaster and glided over to inform him as to what probably had just happened...

"As the Heiress of Ravenclaw House, she has complete and unlimited access to all Ravenclaw Sectors of the School, Headmaster."

Hermione walked into the common room followed by the Ghost, while Dumbledore walked away sighing in defeat.


	5. A Day at the Wizengamot

**Disclaimer – **The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing houses. The films are owned by Warner Brother's Studios. I do not in writing this claim ownership over any properties associated with the works of J.K. Rowling. I am merely playing in her backyard while I get these ideas out of my head.

**A/N: **Because of a small segment of discussion in this chapter I am going to be forced to upgrade this story to the mature (M) rating due to referencing something which is generally not appropriate for readers under 17-18 years of age. I hope that doesn't detract too heavily from my readership, but it is something I feel is strictly necessary, and is something that would probably have needed to be done at some point in the future anyways.

* * *

It was the morning of September 2nd, and Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating how his plans had gone so awry. First he had planned for Harry to remain under the protection of the blood wards at the Dursleys. Yet somehow that young man knew just the words to say to invalidate those wards.

If that wasn't enough, the young man had somehow managed to get himself into the good graces of a young lady who it turns out is the heiress of one of the most prominent magical families in the history of Britain. Further complicating matters this young lady thoroughly thwarted his plans to house the Philosophers Stone on the third floor of the school within easy reach of the students.

It had initially been Dumbledore's plan to use the stone as a test of young Harry Potter's resourcefulness in putting together a team so that he could do battle with Voldemort under a controlled field test. This was because Dumbledore had very good reason to believe that Voldemort was somewhere he had easy access to the school this year. He wasn't exactly sure where, but if his hunch was correct then Voldemort would be going after the Philosopher's Stone at some point this year.

That led to the Headmaster's current problem, what to do with the Philosopher's Stone. While he had been blocked from placing it on the third floor corridor, the Board of Governors said nothing against housing it within his office under heavy wards. But to do that would mean closing access to his office to all but the most important members of his staff, and certainly all of the students except those escorted by a staff member.

Sighing Dumbledore proceeded to place the wards that he would need for this. He further closed off access to the interoffice floo and external floo. This meant that if anyone needed access to him they would have to go through Minerva to get to him, but it was better that then having to risk the problems of anyone having access to his office.

Once that was done, Dumbledore placed the Philosopher's Stone in a wall safe that only Nicholas Flamel's or his own magical signature would be able to unlock. Now only the most persistent or powerful of people would be able to access the stone. It wasn't a perfect set-up, but it was definitely better than the alternative of not housing the stone within the school. At least he could now have the rumor circulated that something important was being housed inside the school.

* * *

That same day down in the great hall, Harry and Hermione were eating their breakfast merrily and discussing their plans for the day when Professor Flitwick brought their schedules by for their first term of school. Harry glanced down at what was on the schedule for the day and promptly complained "Crap, double potions first thing today."

Hermione smiled at Harry and said "Don't worry, you will do absolutely fine. Even if Snape springs a pop quiz you should have no problems."

"True, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." Harry griped.

"Don't worry Harry, by the end of the year one of the two of us will find a way of getting Snape off of the faculty for good, I guarantee you of this." Hermione said with a smile, to which Harry smiled back.

Shortly before the end of breakfast, Professor McGonagall came over to the Ravenclaw Table seeking out Hermione. "Miss Granger, if you would meet me in the entry hall after lunch so that I may escort you to the Ministry for your appointment with the Wizengamot."

"Of course Professor, I would be delighted," Hermione told Minerva with a smile on her face, with that done the two students made their way to their first potions class of the year.

* * *

Once everyone was seated in the potions lab, Professor Snape stormed in with his cape billowing behind him _"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death."_

Unlike the last time both Harry and Hermione decided to pay their undivided attention to Professor Snape so as not to be called out for not paying attention. Because of this Professor Snape proceeded to his role call, however when he got to Harry's name he promptly began the assault of questions that both 'students' had been expecting. Rounding on Harry he asked _"What would I get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"_

"Drought of the Living Death, Sir," Harry answered.

Not to be deterred Snape tried again, _"Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"_

Smiling a little smugly Harry answered "My potions kit, sir, unless you wanted me to say that I should go find a goat so I could magically pump its stomach?"

Getting a little red in the face, Snape asked another question, _"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"_

Harry grimaced and said "I don't know." To this Snape smiled, thinking that he finally caught Harry unawares, however, Harry had more to say, "But that is probably because they are the same plant that also goes by the name of Aconite. Also, I would like to point out that these questions are something we shouldn't really be expected to know until our third year at Hogwarts at the absolute earliest. Fortunately I read ahead this past summer." This response brought a smile to Hermione's face, as she didn't have to raise her hand even once this time around.

Fuming because the insufferable Potter brat had answered all of his questions correctly, Severus turned around and cast a spell at his chalk board placing the recipe and directions for a potion up on the board, he then walked to his desk and sat down expecting the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students to get straight to work.

Harry and Hermione managed to get their potions prepared with little to no trouble that day. Fortunately for them the year on the run, and their years in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement managed to make them fairly competent when it came to preparing potions.

* * *

After Potions Harry and Hermione made their way to have lunch, once at lunch Harry noticed that Ron was talking about the flying lessons that they would be having in the middle of the week over at the Gryffindor table. "Boy, he sure does love to fly. Hermione, I am thinking of not making an attempt to get on the Quidditch Team. What do you think?"

Hermione was thoughtful for a few seconds and then after casting a silent Muffliato charm on herself and Harry she said "I think that is a good idea. For one thing it would make Cho extremely angry with you as she is probably already planning on trying out for the Seeker position on the Ravenclaw team. For another, you would be better served putting your efforts towards studying and preparing for the war that we both know is coming."

"True, still quiditch was fun when I wasn't getting hexed, mauled, and demented." Harry mused.

"That happened in almost every game you played if memory serves, still we probably need to find some way to get you a broom by fourth year I imagine." Hermione reminded Harry as the two of them made it to their seats at the Ravenclaw table. She continued by saying "Now that I am in Ravenclaw I have to acknowledge that I am surprised at the fact that I have yet to encounter any bullying in this house, must be because during the sorting I was acknowledged as the heir of Ravenclaw and have subsequently been taken under the wing of Lady Helena."

"Yeah, probably, though we will definitely have to be keeping our eyes open next year to prevent anyone from picking on a little blond witch we both know." Harry reminded Hermione.

"Oh most definitely, I would hate for her to be picked on. I may not have understood half the things she said, but she was still one of our best and most loyal friends of all time."

"Yeah, she was Albus' and James' godmother afterall. Unfortunately it is unlikely that those two will be making a repeat appearance this time around." Harry said sorrowfully.

"Yes, and little Rose and Hugo probably won't be appearing either. It is unfortunate, but breaking ties with Ron and Ginny is probably for the 'greater good.'" Hermione said with a sorrowful smirk on her face.

Now that they were seated, they noticed that a particular Slytherin was making his way over to the Ravenclaw table. This amused Harry and Hermione a little bit, so Hermione canceled the Muffliato to see what the blond doofus wanted.

Draco extended his hand to Hermione and said "Madam Ravenclaw, I have come to extend my heartfelt apologies on behalf of myself and my family. It appears I acted rashly last night and out of ignorance."

Hermione smirked as she extended her hand and embraced his with hers "Mister Malfoy, in the name of House Ravenclaw I accept your apology, however let it be known that my prestigious house holds the Muggle World in the highest esteem and will not take kindly to any insults directed towards Muggles or Muggle-Borns. Please take this as a forewarning on the matter."

Draco grimaced but responded by saying "House Malfoy will take your warning to heart and consider it in the spirit it was meant to be given." He broke the hand shake and then walked back to the Slytherin table with a sour look on his face planning to write his father immediately.

Once lunch was concluded Hermione and Harry parted ways in the entry hall, Harry headed up to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom, while Hermione made her way over to Minerva McGonagall so that she could go to the Wizengamot meeting at the Ministry.

* * *

In Defense, Harry is reminded once again of how miserable a teacher Professor Quirrell was. That said this class does afford Harry the perfect opportunity to test just how strong his Occlumency barriers happen to be. Almost as soon as the class had begun Quirrell turned his back to the class and Harry began to feel the most blatant and obvious of forceful pushes against his mental barriers. It was so powerful that even with his barriers at full strength; he could still feel the pain in his scar, which verified for Harry that he did in fact still have a Horcrux in his forehead.

Fortunately for Harry nothing untoward comes from his ability to block Voldemorts attempts to get inside his mind. Unfortunately because there were many witnesses at the moment, Harry is unable to make any attempts on Quirrell's life at the current time.

* * *

Meanwhile all the way in London, inside the Ministry Building in a chamber specifically designed to house the Wizengamot during ordinary proceedings, Hermione sat and watched the opening ceremonies of the Wizengamot.

"Now ladies and gentlemen, the moment we have all been waiting for has arrived, as some of you are aware, there is a new Heir of Rowena Ravenclaw's house. It is with great _**pleasure**_ that I am permitted to introduce this young lady to the Wizengamot and swear her in to this fine body of governance, Miss Hermione Granger-Ravenclaw would you please stand?" Minister Fudge began the introductions.

Hermione stood in as gracious a manner as she possibly could as Fudge continued his speech, "It is my great honor to admit you to this august body. Will you swear to uphold the laws of the land and do your very best at all times to make sure justice is performed?"

"I will" Hermione acknowledged.

"Will you seek the truth in all things, and prevent any corruption from reaching you?"

"I will"

"And will you always endeavor to uphold this lawful government?" Fudge concluded

"Only so long as the government remains lawful," Hermione allowed.

Fudge blustered as several other people began whispering, however unfortunately for the people present her answer was a permissible answer to that query. After a few minutes Fudge said "Then by the power vested in me as Minister for Magic, I confirm you as an official member of the Wizengamot. Please take your seat."

Hermione curtsied once and then took her seat. After her induction to the Wizengamot business progressed as usual for a meeting of the Wizengamot, however eventually Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore stood and asked "Does anyone have any pressing business to be discussed before we close the meeting?" and Hermione knew this was her time to shine.

"Excuse me Chief Warlock, I know it is unusual for a newly appointed member of the Wizengamot to broach new business, but I felt it important to discuss these issues here and now. First I would like to address the issue of security at Azkaban when a prisoner is assumed to have passed away."

The noise that this statement brought to the chamber of the Wizengamot was unbelievable. However after several minutes and the banging of both the Chief Warlock's and Minister's gavels in order to restore order Hermione was able to continue, "My apologies, what I mean is that when a person in a cell at Azkaban passes away within twenty four hours of having received any visitors, said individuals corpse should be subjected to a full forensic autopsy using both magical and mundane methods so that it can be guaranteed that the corpse is in fact the same individual who was originally imprisoned in Azkaban."

This statement saw the Wizengamot pale at the realization that their highest security prison could be thwarted in such a simple manner as this, though the sickly sweet voice of one particular Wizengamot member just had to press the issue "Hem, Hem… perhaps I misunderstood you? Are you suggesting that our prison system is somehow capable of misplacing prisoners?"

Hermione plastered on her most innocent smile and said "I am almost guaranteeing it. In a society where Polyjuice exists, then it is possible for prisoners to be smuggled out of Azkaban unless full body cavity searches are performed on all visitors and inmates at Azkaban. As I understand it, such searches are not currently the accepted norm for Azkaban. Perhaps they should be?"

The toad faced woman had to ask further, "And what pray tell is a full body cavity search?"

"Oh my apologies, I forgot most of you are from Pureblood Wizarding Families, and as such would not have been exposed to Muggle High Security Prison Procedures. A full body cavity search is when a Prison Warden has you undress completely, they then search your clothing, as well as performing a thorough search of your person and all easily accessible cavities on your body such as the inside of your mouth, all done while you are without clothing. These searches are done so as to make sure you aren't hiding any contraband objects on your person that might not be detected by a standard search." Hermione said with the most innocent smile she could muster.

Madam Bones smiled at Hermione and said "I think that is a wonderful idea and plan on implementing that for all future visitations and internments in Azkaban after researching this procedure with my contacts amongst Muggle Law Enforcement." Meanwhile the rest of the Wizengamot looked rather sick to their stomachs.

"All that said, I have it on good authority that at least one Prisoner of Azkaban has died recently within twenty four hours of receiving two guests. I also have it on good authority that said prisoner did not receive any form of autopsy prior to being buried on the Island that Azkaban is housed on. I would like to propose that this autopsy be performed now. I realize it won't be as efficient as it would have been if it had been performed at the time of death, but little can be done about that." Hermione explained.

Madam Bones was nodding thoughtfully, finally she asked the most important question, "Who is this individual, and out of curiosity where did you get your information?"

"The individual in question is Bartemius Crouch Jr. As for where I get my information, the source of that information has requested to remain anonymous for the time being for reasons I cannot discuss." Hermione stated rather blandly.

"Very well Miss Granger, All in favor of the changes to Azkaban Security that the Representative of the Ravenclaw Estate has proposed light your wands." Dumbledore said to the Wizengamot as a whole. All told about 60% of the Wizengamot lit their wands, it wasn't an overwhelming majority, but it was certainly enough to pass the vote. With that done Dumbledore turned back to Hermione and asked "And what was your other matter of business?"

Hermione smiled knowingly at the Headmaster. This matter of business was likely to throw a corkscrew into some more of his plans. "It has come to my attention that a certain individual has been held at Azkaban these past ten or so years without receiving a Trial or any form of questioning under the effects of Truth Serum to determine the authenticity of his guilt in the crime he is alleged to have performed. I am proposing that this individual be given his right to due process that is owed him as a Citizen of Great Britain, and which almost every Pureblood alleged to work for the Dark Lord during the previous war were permitted."

Dumbledore had a bad feeling as to where this was going, but he had to follow procedure and he asked "And who is this individual whom you wish to give the right of due process to?"

Hermione smiled and said quite simply, "Sirius Orion Black."

The ruckus that exploded when she said that name was like a cacophony of instruments being played all in various different tunes all at the same time. It took Dumbledore's Elder Wand firing off several loud bursts of firecracker like noise to get everyone settled down again. "I am afraid that Sirius Black is being held in Azkaban on charges of betraying the secret of the Potters location to Voldemort, as well as killing several muggles not to mention Peter Pettigrew. He is also being held on suspicion of being affiliated with the Death Eaters."

"Very interesting Chief Warlock, however nothing you just said contradicts what I said, which is that Sirius Black is being held, however he has not been questioned to determine guilt, nor has he received a trial by due process. Until those things happen, it is very possible that you may actually be holding an innocent man in the most hellish place in Great Britain." Hermione explained for the Wizengamot and collected audience.

Dumbledore wasn't having this, "I am sorry Miss Granger, but until you can provide evidence that contradicts the charges, there is no reason for us to hold a trial for Sirius Black." He then turned to the rest of the Wizengamot, several people were nodding their heads in agreement, "If there is no further business to be discussed?"

Hermione grumbled to herself at being shut down in her attempts to get Sirius a trial, but realized that she wasn't going to be able to persuade the Wizengamot on the matter at the current time. When no one suggested any additional business Dumbledore said, "Then I call this the third meeting of the Wizengamot of Magical Britain for the year 1991 Anno Domini closed."

Hermione stood to make her exit from the Wizengamot Chamber however she was swarmed by the Wizarding Media. Having a modicum of expertise in these matters she promptly called out "I will be giving an exclusive interview to the Daily Prophet Reporter by the name of Rita Skeeter next Saturday. All other comments will be held until that time. Now if you will please excuse me I need to return to School."

With that done Hermione made her way over to where Minerva McGonagall was waiting for her and the two of them made their way back to Hogwarts. Though Minerva just had to ask, "Miss Granger, you know that Rita Skeeter is a gossip columnist who will attempt to ruin your reputation if she writes about you don't you?"

Hermione smiled at her favorite professor and said "Yes Professor, however I know what skeletons Miss Skeeter has in her closet that she doesn't want anyone else to know about."

Minerva was flabbergasted, "You're going to blackmail her?"

"I prefer to think of it as providing an incentive to improve her writing." Hermione said with a wry smile.

* * *

As soon as Hermione returned to the school she walked off to find Harry. It took her several minutes however she found him up near the Room of Requirements. Between the two of them they created a nice and cozy study room out of the Room of Requirements. Once that was achieved Hermione began telling Harry about the Wizengamot session, "So it seems that the Wizengamot readily admitted their mistake when it came to procedure regarding deceased inmates at Azkaban. However they refused to do anything regarding Sirius at the current time."

Harry had a thoughtful look on his face as he responded, "By refused do you mean that they outright said that they wouldn't pursue getting Sirius his trial? Or did they suggest that they would do so if some sort of condition were met?"

Hermione waved her hands in resignation and said "According to Dumbledore they would not reopen the case unless I presented them with some evidence that contradicted the charges that they are holding Sirius on."

"Oh well that is easy then. We just need to go to Potter Manor during the Christmas Vacation so that I can get my parents will," Harry said with a smile on his face.

Hermione looked shocked for a few seconds as she realized there was a ready-made solution to her problem and all she had to do was access the Potter estate which should be relatively simple for her and Harry. "Yes, that would probably do it," Hermione agreed. She continued by saying, "Now what are we going to do about our Voldemort problem?"

Harry thought for a few seconds and then said "I am not sure; however I think it would be best if we were to find a way to deal with the Basilisk before the end of the year. Preferably before the beginning of Christmas Break, that would give Lucius less of an opportunity to cause havoc at the School."

"Yes, I agree. I will research the best means to deal with the Basilisk short of the killing curse. Though if worst comes to worst, I suppose we could resort to that spell. I would just prefer not to," Hermione suggested.

Harry nodded his head in agreement though Hermione wasn't finished, she continued by saying "While we are at it, we might as well deal with Rowena's diadem as well."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea," Harry agreed.

And with that the two 'children' settled down into planning the next few weeks of their lives so that they would be prepared for what was in store for them.


	6. The Chamber of Secrets, P1

**Disclaimer – **The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing houses. The films are owned by Warner Brother's Studios. I do not in writing this claim ownership over any properties associated with the works of J.K. Rowling. I am merely playing in her backyard while I get these ideas out of my head.

**Authors Notes –** I wanted to start this off with a few notes of interest. First this work can be found both on this site and hpfanficarchive. I post under the name DalkonCledwin at both sites.

Some people will notice that I have listed this story under the Harry/Hermione pairing on hpfanficarchive. This is indeed the pairing that the story will likely end up with, however I have no skill at writing Limes or Lemons, so don't get your hopes up for that kind of content.

I have come to a decision in regards to how Marriage works in the Wizarding World, for those of you who are interested in the topic I suggest you look up the concept of "Coverture" as it was practiced around the time of the sixteenth and seventeenth centuries. The Founders Lines have some special priveleges in this regard, but otherwise it is basically that.

Please note that the fall semester of College has started for me. So my posting speeds may slow down significantly.

* * *

It was the beautiful afternoon of Wednesday, the fourth of September, the day that the first year students of Hogwarts were set to have their first flying lessons. Harry and Hermione had been among the first of them to reach the field where the lessons would take place. Now while Hermione had in the original timeline been a bit acrophobic, her fear of heights was more or less eliminated entirely during the Horcrux Hunt during that damnable flight on the back of a blind Dragon. Compared to that, a 30 year old broom seemed to be the absolute safest way to travel.

Once the other first years made it out to the pitch, both Harry and Hermione looked over the first years, and they didn't like what they saw. Ron Weasley was a bit too smug for their liking. Draco Malfoy was looking just a little too full of himself. But it was Neville Longbottom that caught their attention, he was extremely pale, and shaking nearly uncontrollably.

In unspoken agreement, Harry made his way over to the nervous first year, "Hey there, I'm Harry. Your name is Neville right?"

Neville nodded in affirmative but didn't say anything, so Harry continued and said "You probably are going to want to calm down as much as you are able. If you don't the Broom will sense your anxiety and like a Horse would with a nervous rider, it will react to that anxiety, and probably not in a good way. Tell you what, if you want, I will stay by your side throughout the lesson and try to help you as much as possible. How's that sound?"

Neville smiled to Harry, and visibly relaxed a bit, not much, but he wasn't shaking nearly so badly anymore. By this point Madam Hooch had arrived and she began the lesson, which pretty much went the way that Harry and Hermione remembered it except for a few notable differences. Thanks to Harry's one on one attention to Neville, he didn't have the accident that would send him to the Hospital Wing. Draco didn't have the opportunity to steel the Rememberall. And most amazingly of all, Hermione was better at flying than both Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy. This of course incensed Ronald, who unlike Draco Malfoy had not been told by his father not to stick his foot in his mouth in relation to Hermione, and Ronald decided to say something…

"Hey Granger, where did a Muggle-born like you learn to fly? I didn't think Muggles had brooms."

Hermione huffed, "Honestly Weasley, did it ever occur to you that I might be a natural at flying Brooms?"

"Er…" Ron said dumbly.

"Of course it didn't. Well as it happens I have never been on a broom before this day," Hermione said though her mind was thinking 'I have never been on a broom before this day in the other timeline, so not technically a lie, but not the full truth either.'

Harry added to the conversation by snorting at Hermione's most recent comment, to which the girl shot him a baleful glare.

"So you're better at everything than those of us who were born into magic? How is that fair?" Ron said, obviously he wasn't going to just accept this.

"I am not better at everything." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah? Prove it; show us one person who is better at something than you are." Ron groused.

Hermione harrumphed again, "Harry be a dear and show me one of your Wronsky Feints."

Harry glared at Hermione, "But you said."

"I know what I said, now ignore what I said and just do what I am telling you to do." The bushy haired girl was saying.

Madam Hooch had been watching this conversation with a wary eye, but as soon as the Ravenclaw girl said something about a Wronsky Feint she began making her way over to the student in question, "I will not abide by you performing this act."

"Madam Hooch, I am on the Board of Governors, as such what I am saying supersedes your authority. Harry will perform the Wronsky Feint. He is in absolutely no danger from doing so, aside from a slight risk of his broom giving out. But I will make sure there is an appropriate cushioning charm on the ground beneath him in case it does. Now get on with it Harry." Hermione said as she began to layer cushioning charms on the ground beneath where Harry was now floating.

With a sudden whooshing sound Harry ascended to about 100 feet in the air. He then proceeded to rapidly descend until he was about 5 feet from the ground at which point he proceeded to level his broom out causing his feet to skim the ground. The feint was successful.

To say Ron Weasley was gobsmacked was an understatement. Hermione had been good no doubt about that. Harry however had been absolutely phenomenal. Draco was also looking pensive if Harry was this good already, then his chances of getting on the Quidditch Team were pretty much guaranteed.

Rolanda Hooch had been over-ruled in her own class, by a student no less. She knew that members of the Hogwarts Board of Governors had absolute authority at the school. But she had no idea that Harry was that good. She would have to bring the boy to Filius' attention, if he was this good now, imagine how good he would be with proper training. He would be perfect for the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. Hermione was no slouch either; she might do well on the Quidditch Team as well. If only it wasn't for that damnable rule that First Years couldn't be on the House Teams. Maybe that rule could be changed, Harry was the Boy Who Lived after all.

"Well then, Class is dismissed I suppose." Rolanda said to her students. And with that people began milling away.

Harry and Hermione walked together and Harry cast the Muffliato spell on the two of them "Hermione you realize that you have probably just caused events to play out in such a way that I will end up on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team this time around, right?"

Hermione looked at Harry in an unrepentant manner, "Yes, I realize that. I also realized just then something that the two of us had forgotten up until that point. Cho Chang and her little friends are largely responsible for all the torment that Luna went through in the last timeline. I see absolutely no reason to pander to Chang in this timeline knowing that, do you?"

Harry thought about it for a few minutes. "No, I suppose not. I admit, I had forgotten that detail. Still I always liked the Gryffindor Team that I played with for most of my time here in the previous timeline. It will be so hard for me to play against them. I don't know if I will be capable of doing it."

"Look at it this way Harry. All you will be doing is catching the Snitch. You won't actually be interacting with any other members of the team, except possibly the Weasley Twins and whoever ends up being their Seeker until next year." Hermione said.

"What do you mean 'until next year'" Harry asked.

"It's obvious isn't it? Ginny Weasley will be default Seeker as soon as she gets here. The Weasley Twins will vouch for her as soon as they find out that no one in Gryffindor BUT her has nearly enough skill to compete with you. Even if they didn't vouch for her, I would. If she doesn't show up to tryouts next year, I will be personally having words with McGonagall," explained Hermione before she dispelled the Muffliato charm as they entered the school building.

* * *

Rita Skeeter had been waiting for this day to come, like many people she wanted to get the inside scoop on Miss Hermione Granger, the heiress of Ravenclaw. Unfortunately there was so much the people didn't know. So here she was in the entry hall of Hogwarts, waiting for Minerva McGonagall to fetch the individual of the hour. Oh how exciting this was.

After a few minutes the doors of the Great Hall opened and Minerva McGonagall and a young girl with bushy brown hair walked out of the room to meet Rita. "Professor, is it all right if we take our meeting up to your Office? I don't want to inconvenience you, but it would be more private than having our meeting just about anywhere else."

"Of course Miss Granger, if you would follow me and I will lead you both there."

A few minutes later Rita and Hermione were seated in McGonagall's office. Said professor had just left, and Rita pulled out a sickly green looking quill and asked "You don't mind if I use a Quick Quotes Quill do you?"

Hermione got a sly grin on her face as she said "Actually I do. I know all about those types of Quills. I also know all about the fact that you are an unregistered Beetle Animagus. Now, this information is all set to be leaked to the Ministry in an hours-time unless you agree to my demands."

Rita's face immediately paled as Hermione said this. "How do you know this?"

"My dear Rita, when you have the kind of resources that I have at my disposal, very little can remain hidden from me. That said, if you report what I have to say honestly, and you do a few favors for me, then you have absolutely nothing to fear from me. If however you ever besmirch my reputation, or that of Harry James Potter, then your secrets will be sent to the Ministry, followed by being sent to every single person you have ever written an article about." Hermione explained for the woman's benefit.

"Very well, what is it you want then?" Rita asked.

"Quite simply, I want you to write a thoroughly researched book about one Albus Dumbledore. I want this to be a biography. I want it to detail all of his secrets, his manipulations, and everything he has done to combat the forces of darkness, especially things that are questionable as far as the letter of the law is concerned." Hermione said.

Rita's smile and color came back as she realized exactly what she was being offered here "Will I be getting paid to do this?"

"You will be given full rights to the book, and I will make arrangements for it to be published through the Goblins. I also want this to be done as secretly as possible, which is why I am asking you in particular, given your special capabilities in these regards. Will you take the job?" Hermione asked.

"Do I have a choice? Yes, I will take the job. I will also enjoy doing this. Always wanted to apply my skills to the old man, should be fun to see what I learn."

"Very good, and with that settled, I believe I owe you an interview."

Rita nodded, placed the green quill back in her satchel before pulling out a brown one. "Miss Granger, the public wants to know, when did you discover that you were in fact the Heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw?"

"Well, a year ago this past September the tenth I received my Hogwarts Letter; that Saturday Professor McGonagall stopped by my family's house, and introduced herself as the Professor of Transfiguration for Hogwarts. She showed us a few magic tricks, and took us to Diagon Alley. All of this is standard procedure for a young Witch or Wizard who happens to be a Muggle Born, of course."

"Of course," agreed Rita.

"Well while we were in Diagon Alley we went to the Bookstore there. I spent a bit of time reading. I didn't get to do the full amount of reading that I wanted to do, because there just wasn't enough time that day to do so. So after Professor McGonagall returned us back to our house, I convinced my parents to take us back to Diagon Alley the following weekend. While there that weekend I noticed a peculiar book, 'Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy' well I purchased this book and read it at my leisure." Hermione said by way of explanation.

"And what did you discover?" Rita asked, absolutely curious about this line of discourse.

"Well, I discovered that the Gryffindor Line is pretty well documented up until about a century or so ago. The Hufflepuff Line is also pretty well documented, though the last known heir of that line was one Hepzibah Smith who died apparently without children around the year 1946, though I think there might be some sort of relationship between her and one of my classmates, one Zacharias Smith, but I can't be one hundred percent sure of that matter. There are after all an awful lot of Smith's out there." Hermione said to Rita.

"Uh huh, that is an interesting theory, and certainly something worth looking into." Rita contemplated with a smile on her face.

Hermione smirked; Zacharias deserved whatever Rita could dish out to him after the stunts he pulled towards Harry in the previous timeline. "Anyways, as far as the Slytherin Line was concerned, their line was considered extinct in the male lineage since about the 1300's. It is uncertain who the current 'Heir' would be, if there even is one. But thanks to extensive research that I did, I found some rumors that suggest Lord Voldemort…" Hermione waited while Rita recovered from her visible flinching at the name… "Had in fact claimed to be the last surviving Heir of Slytherin, but since he is apparently dead now, then the line must be extinct, mustn't it?"

Rita nodded her head in agreement. Hermione for her part was glad she only said that he was apparently dead. That would work to her advantage when Harry and she had to prove that Voldemort was still alive. She could simply point out that she never said he was actually dead, only that he was apparently dead.

"Well Miss Granger, that tells us about the other three founders, but what did you discover about Ravenclaw House?"

"Only that the last known Heir of Ravenclaw House was a Squib that lived in the 1500's. Now normally the laws that govern the Wizarding World require that the vaults of a Wizarding Family be sealed when a non-magical heir is born; and further if a non-magical heir cannot be produced within five generations then the vaults contents are normally seized by the Ministry of Magic. However due to the status of the Ravenclaw Family as Friends of the Goblin Nation, they were granted certain privileges by Gringotts, one of which is that their Vaults are in the Goblin Sector of Gringotts. This means that in order for the Ministry to lay claim on the Ravenclaw Vaults, they would have to declare War on Gringotts itself. Now while there have been numerous Goblin Rebellions, the Ministry would be stupid to declare War over one vault, and they probably realized this, especially since a Treaty between Gringotts and four Founders has been set up that in an instance that the Ministry tries to seize any one of the Founders Vaults for any reason, than the Goblins are free to use the money in those Vaults to finance a counter offensive." Hermione explained to the best of her ability why it would be a bad idea for the Wizarding World to try to steal money from her.

"So then, it would be in everyone's best interests to leave your finances alone then wouldn't it?" Rita asked.

"Oh most definitely, It was once I learned that information, and because I was curious about what would happen that my parents and I went to Gringotts and I asked for a Test of Ancestry, just for the heck of it. The Goblins informed me that I had to have the consent of my parent or guardian. I asked my parents, they consented and we got the test. We learned that I am descended from Rowena via her second daughter, Beatrice. And that is really all there is to tell on that matter. Other than that we discovered that I have a hereditary seat on both the Hogwarts Board of Governors, and the Wizengamot. But other than that it hasn't been all that big a deal." Hermione concluded.

"Fascinating, and of course I will print this story to the best of my ability. I have your permission to follow up on that story regarding the Smith family?" Rita asked.

"Oh, well only if it is legal to do so. He is still a minor after all." Hermione commented offhandedly.

"Of course, of course," Rita waved Hermione's concern away as if it were nothing.

And with that the Interview was concluded. Hermione excused herself to go back to her common room, and Rita decided it would be best to go and get this story printed in the Evening Prophet. This was going to be big.

* * *

Rita's Article had the exact impact that Hermione wanted it to have. Though she did get a few letters asking her random questions but nothing unnecessarily hostile came from it. Thanks to that interview Hermione was able to consolidate a large percentage of the neutral and light families and get them to back her efforts. Heck, even some of the traditionally dark families were backing her efforts because they had no one better to back at this point.

Anyways, the date is Sunday, October the twentieth, and it is today that Harry and Hermione decided would be the most opportune moment to deal with the largest problem that currently resides in the school. They chose this day because there were no classes and because this was the first opportunity that Harry had to make his way down to the School Kitchens and ask the House Elves if he could have about fifty tea towels brought to the girl's lavatory on the first floor. The Elves always wanting to be of service to the students of the school readily agreed to his request.

Hermione on the other hand had managed to procure 3 blocks of wood, and was in the process of transfiguring them into three sets of heavily shielded welding helmets. Hopefully this would prevent Harry and her from seeing the Basilisk while wearing them but would be something that would allow them to function at least somewhat effectively while down there.

Once their preparations were complete Harry went to Professor Snape's classroom and knocked on the door. The door opened to show Snape behind it, "What do you want Potter?"

"Professor, I was curious, would you be interested in partaking in a business venture that could make the two of us very rich men?" Harry asked.

Snape furrowed his brow; he had no idea what Potter could be up to. Admittedly the young man was doing exceptionally well in his potions class, but he honestly had no idea what Potter could possibly offer him that would make him rich. "What are you proposing?"

"I assume you have heard of Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets?" Harry asked the professor.

Snape raised one of his eyebrows, of course he had heard of the Chamber of Secrets, but it was just a myth wasn't it? Oh of course there were rumors that it had been opened about 50 years ago, but those were just rumors. "What of it?"

"Well Hermione and I know where it is. We also are pretty confident about what is inside of it as well. We think it is a Basilisk. I also may have the means to get down into the Chamber. As such we have made preparations that should allow us to kill said Basilisk. All we need is someone skilled enough to harvest the Basilisk for its potions ingredients. Hermione only wants about 10 liters of Basilisk Venom. For my part I was thinking we could split the rest of the ingredients about 30% to 70% your favor. What do you say?" Harry proposed to Snape.

Snape was speechless, 70% of a Basilisk's Potions ingredients, especially one that is that old would be no small price. The fact that Basilisks were practically hunted to extinction several centuries ago and the further breeding of them is illegal in all ICW countries makes these ingredients even more valuable. "Very well Potter, I suppose you have yourself a deal. Lead the way," Snape said while exiting his office and locking the door behind him.

Harry led Professor Snape up to the first floor and to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. "This is where the entrance is." Harry said.

"In a girl's lavatory; why am I unsurprised?" Snape said in a bemused voice.

Harry and Snape entered to find fifty tea towels, three welding masks, one despondent female Ghost, and Hermione all sitting in the room together. "Oh hello Harry!" the despondent Ghost said upon their entrance.

"Harry, Professor, are you both ready? If so please each take one of these masks." Hermione told the two of them. She handed them each a mask while she then began a mass levitation charm on the tea towels.

Harry meanwhile walked over to the sinks and looking for the one that had the serpent on it he said "Now or never, let's hope this works, I never did test it out, though I have my suspicions that it will work." Finding the snake he hissed **Open**

Hermione for her part wrinkled her face up and said "Harry, I need to talk to you later," while the sinks began to move out of the way of the passage into the Chamber of Secrets. Snape for his part was surprised to hear Harry speak Parseltongue. That was something he was going to have to mention to the Headmaster after this. Then again, maybe I would be in his best interest to keep this entire incident to himself.

"Miss Granger, Mister Potter, hold on a moment while I analyze the wards on this entrance. It would take a while to harvest all of the ingredients from a Basilisk of this age, and I would like to be able to get back into this place without needing to have Mister Potter present when I do so. Plus it might be in everyone's best interest if Parseltongue as it is apparently not as rare a language as I had previously believed." Snape said to his two companions. Harry and Hermione nodded their ascent, and Snape began casting some diagnostic spells on the portal. Once he had determined the nature of the locking mechanism a simple alteration of the password was effected.

"The new password for the Chamber is 'Khōlā' which is Bengali, a language that is rarely used in Hogwarts. None of you, not even you Myrtle, are permitted to tell anyone, not even the Headmaster the Password to this chamber as it falls under the dominion of the Head of Slytherin House as this was the Chamber of Salazar Slytherin. Is that understood?" Snape explained to everyone present.

"Yes Professor." Myrtle said before diving into a U-bend.

"Yes Sir." Both Harry and Hermione conceded.

"Now then how about you ask for some stairs or something Mister Potter? I certainly don't want to slide down that pipe. And according to my diagnostics there is a way to get some stairs to appear." Snape asked Harry.

"Er, okay…" Harry said and then thought 'that never even occurred to me,' while saying **Stairs** in Parseltongue. To his amazement a flight of stairs began molding themselves out of the stonework pipe.

"After you Miss Granger," Snape said with a smile on his face.

Hermione gulped and started climbing down the stairs, with the tea towels floating in after her, and Harry following behind her. Snape took up the rear.

* * *

Once they had descended down into the ante-chamber the three of them made their way to the main chamber itself. Harry and Hermione both idly noticed the lack of a 50 foot snake skin in the tunnel leading to the main chamber, but they did not comment about it.

Upon arriving at the door to the main chamber Harry spoke again **Open** in Parseltongue.

The ever perceptive Snape noticed that the hissing that issued from Harry's Mouth was the same as when he first opened the entrance to the chamber, but not the same as when he called for stairs. He was thus mildly surprised when this door too opened. "Potter, please tell me that the password for this door was not the same as the one as in the bathroom?"

Harry shrugged and said "Sorry Professor but I won't lie to you."

Snape grumbled under his breath about 'Slytherin not being worthy of his own name' and proceeded to cast diagnostic charms and wards to place a new password on the door. "There, the new password for this door is 'Malfermita' a word from the Esperanto language, another rarely used in Hogwarts. Again I ask that you not tell anyone this password."

"Yes Professor," the two students said, as they both grinned. And with that the three of them plus tea towels entered the Chamber of Secrets.

"Bloody Hell," Severus said upon seeing the gigantic statue of Slytherin that dominated the room. "There goes the last bit of respect I had for that man."

Harry grinned and said "Oh it's worse than you think. The password to call for the Basilisk is 'Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four. But it has to be spoken in Parseltongue."

Snape looked between Harry and the statue and then back to Harry, "Please tell me you are joking? I really didn't think that Slytherin could have had that big of an Ego. The whole point of Slytherin house is to be cunning, clever, and determined. While ambition is valued, egotism just for the sake of being egotistical is just plain contrary to the point of being cunning."

Harry just shrugged. All while they were talking about this Hermione had been casting transfiguration charms on the tea towels to turn them into roosters. At this point they had all been transfigured. Hermione looked around satisfied and said "Professor, would you mind casting a Sonorous Charm on Harry? Then the three of us will need to retreat to behind one of these snake statues. Once we have done that both you and I will need to don our masks while Harry calls for the Basilisk. Once he has done that, he will need to don his mask as well, hopefully once that is done everything will work out as planned."

Snape nodded and cast the spell on Harry. Then everyone did their parts. Once everyone was safely behind the statue and Snape and Hermione had their masks on their faces, Harry spoke in Parseltongue **Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four!** once he had done that he quickly shot a stinging hex at the nearest rooster, and promptly put his mask on.

The rooster that had been hit by the stinging hex started crowing in surprise. This set off all the other roosters. It was to this cacophony of noise that the three humans heard the stone upon stone that heralded the Basilisk entering the chamber. There was a loud splashing sound followed by an agonizing roar, and then there was silence aside from the still crowing roosters.

Harry, Hermione, and Snape waited several more minutes. When no further noise was heard Hermione cautiously removed her mask and looked around the stone snake. What she saw was the dead basilisk. Its eyes were opened, but glazed over in the repose of death. One thing she had been sure to check before coming here was if a Basilisks eyes were still lethal after it had died. Fortunately they were not. So Hermione spoke to the others "it's safe." She then began casting multiple finite's on the roosters who were still crowing.

Snape removed his mask and walked over to the Basilisk. Conjuring some implements he set about milking the basilisk of its venom. Once he had ten liters he handed it to Hermione, "Miss Granger, I suggest you transfer these into more permanent diamond flasks. Diamond is the only substance that is strong enough to hold basilisk venom for an extended period of time. You can find the required containers if you do not have some in the Seventh Year Student Cabinets. You have my permission to retrieve enough for your purposes."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione said as she retrieved the Venom.

"Now if you two will excuse me, I have a Basilisk to begin Harvesting." Snape said dismissing Hermione and Harry.

Hermione banished the Tea Towels back to the kitchen so that the Hogwarts Elves could clean them. Then Harry and Hermione retreated back to the entrance to the Chamber. Harry made sure that the stairs would stay present for Snapes return, and then the students began their assent to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

Once there they both decided the best course of action was for Harry to go retrieve the flasks that Snape mentioned, while Hermione headed for the Room of Requirement.

* * *

Once they both had gathered at the Room of Requirement, Hermione said "You have more experience with this room, why don't you call for it?"

"Okay" Harry said as he began pacing in front of the entry to the Room of Requirement thinking 'I need a room with Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem' over and over again.

Miraculously the door to the Room of Requirement appeared upon his third passing. Harry opened the door and looked in. The room was a small chamber, with a table in the middle of it, sitting upon the table was a bust, and upon the bust sat Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem.

Harry called over his shoulder to Hermione "It worked." And the two of them entered the room together.

After exchanging the Venom into the Diamond Flasks, Hermione used a conjured Diamond eyedropper to place a small amount of Basilisk Venom onto the Diadem.

The ensuing scream of agony that issued from the diadem proved to the two students that the Diadem was no longer a Horcrux. They both grinned at each other and said "One down, half a dozen left to go."

With that done Harry conjured up some chairs for the two of them to sit and talk. "Hermione you said something about talking to me later back in Myrtle's Bathroom, what did you want?"

"Oh Harry, I realized something when you opened the Chamber. You remember how back during the Battle of Hogwarts Ron and I disappeared for a while, and when we came back we had Basilisk Fangs?" Hermione rushed to say.

Harry got nervous about this "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well it's just that Ron was the one to open the Chamber. At the time I didn't think anything of it. He said something about hearing you speak Parseltongue often enough in your sleep that he thought he could imitate it. But after hearing the sounds you made today, and comparing them to what he was doing back then… it wasn't even close." Hermione said.

Harry didn't even know what to say, this was problematic. Harry and Hermione took a big gamble today by trusting Severus with the knowledge of the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. But that was something that Harry was willing to do now that he knew that Snape had been in love with his mother. Originally Hermione wanted to get Snape off the falculty, but Harry realized shortly after their discussion the morning of his first potions lesson that getting Snape off the falculty would be a bad idea. With Snape they had someone whom Voldemort considered an ally. And because Snape loved Harry's mother, Snape's loyalty was never really with Voldemort.

The goal that Harry had when he enlightened Snape on the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets was to gain an ally. Hopefully gain Snape's respect in the process. He was also hoping that if he could sever the hold that Dumbledore had over Snape and put Snape's loyalty behind himself instead, then they could possibly have an in within the Order of the Phoenix as well as the Death Eaters. This would be a huge benefit to the two students that they just couldn't undervalue. So Harry had proposed his business arrangement, and so far Snape seems to be honoring the arrangement.

But if what Hermione is saying is true, then it means that someone along the line in the previous timeline went in and altered the password to the Chamber of the Secrets so that any sort of hissing would open it, regardless of if it was Parseltongue or not. The only person that Harry could think of who would be that stupid was Albus Bloody Dumbledore.

"I seriously hope that Dumbledore never finds out about the Chamber of Secrets, otherwise we will have a serious problem." Harry said to Hermione.

"Based on Severus' actions, I don't think he intends to tell the Headmaster. Hopefully his order to Myrtle will be heeded. But still, at least the Basilisk is dead. That solves at least one problem that will arise next year." Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, all we have to worry about now is that bloody diary." Harry mused, and then he said "Let's get back to the Tower; we will need our rest for the rest of the week. If I remember correctly, there is a Troll that will be finding its way into the School this week, isn't there?"

"Ugh, don't remind me! Hopefully Ron can avoid being a prat this time around." Hermione exclaimed.

"Doubtful. Though I think we can make better use of our time than moping around in bathrooms even if he does make a prat of himself, don't you?" Harry mused.

"Yes, most certainly; this will be an opportune time to deal with one of this year's major problems. Let's let the teachers handle the troll this time around. We have more important issues to deal with." Hermione agreed.

And with that the two students went off to their tower for some rest and recuperation.

* * *

**A/N:** please check out the following site: / forum / DalkonCledwin-A-Look-Behind-the-Curtain / 159071 /

all spaces removed and by a period.


	7. Halloween, 1991

**Disclaimer –**The world of Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling and various publishing houses. The films are owned by Warner Brother's Studios. I do not in writing this claim ownership over any properties associated with the works of J.K. Rowling. I am merely playing in her backyard while I get these ideas out of my head.

* * *

It was a beautiful Thursday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It also happened to be All Hallows Eve and the 10 year anniversary of the deaths of James and Lily Potter and the defeat of the Dark Lord Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Fortunately young Harry James Potter had put his demons to rest many years ago in another timeline. As such he was now able to celebrate this day as the happy holiday it was supposed to be. Unfortunately, this particular Halloween was different from the ones preceding it. This Halloween, Harry planned to cause a wrinkle in certain plans for a certain somebody.

That was why it came to pass that Harry spent the majority of the morning this Hallowing day keeping a meticulously close eye on one Ronald Weasley. While Harry and Hermione could acknowledge that Ronald Weasley had not yet become the royal pissant he was in the previous timeline, he could still be a right git if he wanted to. And based on the events of the previous timeline this was his first real opportunity to prove himself worthy of the title.

When it came time for the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor dual Charms Class it was understandable that Harry was getting a bit anxious. Harry was once again paired up with Seamus Finnigan, while Hermione… well Hermione was paired up with the red-headed wonder of course.

Hermione bless her heart was able to maintain herself in a much less know-it-all fashion as compared to how she behaved in the previous timeline. However that still didn't help matters a whole bunch. Ronald Weasley still failed the lesson for the day, and Hermione still aced the lesson. As such Ronald again, proceeded to blame Hermione for his own failure as if it were only logical that she was the cause for his own idiocy.

Hermione of course ran off in a huff. Harry stood there momentarily stunned before his brain re-engaged and he dashed off after Hermione to try to comfort her.

When he managed to catch up with her, he found her on the fifth floor outside of the Ravenclaw Tower entrane laughing her head off. Harry was a little nonplused as he saw that and said "You alright Hermione?"

Hermione stopped laughing for a moment, looked at Harry, and then promptly started laughing again as she wheezed out the reply "Yeah, no problem. I should have realized what a git he was the first time this happened."

"Yeah, well at least I didn't have to follow you into a girls lavatory this time." Harry said levelly.

Hermione stopped laughing then and said "Oh, I would have sought refuge in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. At least there I could be guaranteed to have more or less perfect privacy, if you ignore the obvious. And even then, I could just go into the Chamber come evening, right?"

"Yeah I suppose that is true. Come on; let's go pass some time in the Room of Requirement until Dinner. We don't have any more classes today, and we still need to catalogue the items in the Room of Hidden Things." Harry said.

"Yeah true, I want to see what books are in there, there must be more in there than are in the Library if my guess was right." Hermione said as the two made their way off towards the seventh floor corridor that housed the Room of Requirements.

* * *

When it came time for Dinner Harry and Hermione made it down to the Great Hall just in time to be seated when the doors to the Great Hall slammed open and Professor Quirrell ran into the hall, made it half way up to the Staff Table, shouting the entire length about "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!"

When he made it half way up to the staff table he promptly fell to the floor while saying "Thought you ought to know." Before going into a dead faint.

The chaos that erupted in the room was only quieted when Dumbledore launched several noise makers into the air from his wand and said "Prefects will lead their houses back to their Dormitories, while the Staff will accompany me to the Dungeons."

Harry and Hermione allowed themselves to be taken along towards the Ravenclaw Dormitories. However as soon as they passed Moaning Myrtles bathroom on the way up, the two of them slipped inside the bathroom, once the other students had passed by Harry and Hermione slipped out of the bathroom. Harry had retrieved the Marauders Map and intoned "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." While tapping the map with the tip of his wand, he then focused on the space between the Great Hall and the Headmasters Office.

"Sure enough, Quirrelmort is making his way in the direction of the Headmasters Office. We can head him off if we head in this direction. The troll is currently on the… er; fourth floor near the Hospital Wing for some reason." Harry explained.

* * *

Harry and Hermione easily managed to intercept Professor Quirrell. Harry promptly cast Protego Duo before the Professor had a chance to hit either student with a hostile spell. He then said "Tom, I am going to give you an option. Either Quirrell and you can leave the school peacefully, never to return, or you can die painfully… again."

Quirrell didn't know who this Tom person was, but he didn't take kindly to threats. He also knew that his master wanted this Potter brat to suffer a most decidedly painful death. That was all he needed to know to cause him to unleash some decidedly dark curses towards the boy and that mudblood.

Harry's shield spell held against the dark curses now flying towards them, though Harry had to constantly provide power to it so that it wouldn't break. That meant it was up to Hermione to deliver the offensive spells that the two of them would need.

Hermione of course didn't like getting into the trenches. However that didn't mean that she was unprepared to do so. She began weaving her wand in the direction of Quirrell, unleashing several silent spells. Now these weren't just your standard everyday hexes and jinxes that she was unleashing. No, these were the decidedly dark spell known as Sectum Sempra. While the Severing Charm or Diffindo would simply cut its target, and possibly remove a limb, it still had the possibility for the limb to be reattached. Sectum Sempra on the other hand was a highly over powered version of the Severing Charm. It also had the negative effect that any limbs removed with it would be completely incapable of ever being reattached, and any wounds caused by it would need to be treated immediately or else they would leave severe and permanent scarring.

Unfortunately for Quirrell, he had just sent the entire School Staff off on a wild goose chase, leaving him entirely vulnerable to face two students. He thought he would be able to handle two First Years. But apparently these First Years had knowledge of spells that even Quirrell didn't know. And he had already taken several hits from some of those black bolts of light that the girl was unleashing in his direction. Oh by Merlin did those spells hurt.

Hermione kept applying pressure, and YES, she had just scored a hit on his Wand arm costing him his hand. Two more quick shots, one to his throat, and one to his chest and the fight was over. There was a scream of agony as the Wraith of Tom Riddle escaped from the back of Quirrell's skull.

Harry let down the shield, and promptly walked over to the corpse. He began casting vanishing charms on the blood and body so that no one would find the remains of the fight. Meanwhile Hermione was casting Repairo Charms on the surrounding architecture of the Castle to make sure the more physical evidence of the fight didn't arouse suspicion from the teachers.

Once that was done Harry pulled out the Marauders Map and checked it again. "Teachers are now on the fourth floor, apparently engaged in fighting the Troll. If we follow this path we can make it back to our dormitories with no one other than the Prefects any the wiser. Come on."

Of course they got a scathing lecture from Penelope when they got back to the Dormitory, but since they seemed to be in one piece that was all they got.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Professor Dumbledore had an announcement to make "I am sorry to announce that last night in all the confusion it appears that Professor Quirinus Quirrell has seemingly vanished from the premises. As such I will be taking over his Defense against the Dark Arts Classes until such time that a replacement Teacher can be found."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with grins on their faces. They couldn't wait to see just what kind of classes Professor Dumbledore had in store for them.

* * *

**A/N: **I know it is a lot short, but not a whole lot happens on Halloween day, and I felt that day deserved its own chapter. Sorry I couldn't do a whole lot more.


End file.
